Zodiac Mew Mew
by Bat Utonium
Summary: Raven Ikisatashi, daughter of Ichigo Momomiya and Kisshu Ikisatashi, is an odd girl. She's always had a way with cats, and she's had some pretty weird things happen to her. So now, all of a sudden, she has to keep up her social life, deal with the fact that her mother was the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and lead a team of Mews on her own? How can things get any worse? More info inside
1. Leave It To Raven And Violet

**Kay, this is my first story, but I still want at least five reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**This takes place after the Mew Mews have grown up and have kids of their own.**

**Don't even mention how their names are "wrong", I already know :). I just wanted them to have more American-sounding names, seeing as the Mew Mews moved there (in this fic).**

**Here's the pairings:**

**Ichigo+Kisshu**

**Mint+Ryou**

**Lettuce+Pai**

**Pudding+Tart**

**Zakuro+Keiichiro**

**Berry+Tasuku**

**If you don't like them, they don't have much to do with the story as of right now, only the types of powers their kids have.**

**If you have any questions, please message me them. I'd be happy to answer!**

**Anyway... I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew OR The Legend Of Korra, only the new Mew Mews in this story...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Leave It To Raven And Violet

I was in a dark hallway, lit only by lamps and my and my sister's odd, amber, glowing eyes. We started down, passing by each lamp on the wall, getting closer and closer to a white door at the end. I could hear random sounds coming from either side of us. Two cats meowing, one after the other, and then a bird chirping and a cat was meowing; only this time they were put together. There were various other odd animal sounds, including a monkey, a wolf, and… a splash, maybe? We continued on, now at the door. My sister reached out and turned the knob, revealing a brightly lit room with white paint. There seemed to be nothing inside, until my sister, Kitty, and I walked in. Kitty walked to one side, while I walked to the other. I looked down and saw all of the animals making the sounds, and turned to Kitty. She bent down and picked up a white cat. She seemed to glow. I, myself, picked up a brown cat. I stared into its eyes. I had always had a way with cats. I was starting to glow, when a hand reached out from behind me and dragged me backwards. I screamed, and the cat jumped into me. Then, I woke up.

Groggy, I stood up from my bed and strode to my chest of drawers, tripping over my cat, Whiskers, along the way. I opened the top drawer and chose my favorite outfit: a purple tank top and black shorts with purple stitch. After putting on my socks and black converse, I went into my sister, Kitty's, room. As usual, she was sound asleep on her bed, hugging the stuffed teddy bear I gave her for her second birthday. Silently, I shook her shoulders. "Kitty, it's time for school. It's the last day!" I had to restrain my excitement, or she would wake up screaming. I learned that the hard way when I was ten. I had woke her up by screaming about it almost being summer, and she woke up screaming and kicking.

She mumbled and sat up, "The last day?" she repeated. She rubbed her eyes.

"Yup, no more school after today!" I told her. She stood up. "Mom has waffles in the kitchen, come on in when you're ready. I turned around and went out the door.

As I was eating my waffles, Kitty walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her favorite outfit too, a dark blue tank top with a cat on the front, and light blue shorts. Her hair was tied up in two pigtails, sloppily done. "Here, let me help," my mother said, chuckling. "I did this every day when I was your sister's age. There! That's better!" my mother said, standing back to examine her work.

"Ichigo, come here for a second… I need your help," my father said, reading the newspaper across the table from me. My mother stepped towards him, wiping her hands clean from the waffle mix. I could hear him whisper, "What's that?" from behind his paper. I guessed it was just another word he had trouble with. My father had trouble reading, and he was embarrassed to show it. Kitty and I already knew, however, we were getting used to it, and he always whispered loudly.

"Oh my Masha!" my mother shouted. She snatched the newspaper from my dad and threw it away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My mom just looked at me and smiled. "Nothing, Raven. Oh! Look at the time! You'd best be headed for school!" she said, ushering us out the door.

"We've still got twenty minutes!" Kitty exclaimed while our parents were about to shut us outside. As they closed the door, I turned to Kitty.

"I guess we're walking," I said. That wasn't a problem, though; we lived only about a mile from the school, if even that.

"Did you hear about the monster-thing in town last night?" my friend, Star, asked me as we were walking to class.

"No. What happened?"

"In the forest by King Street, there was this monster thing that started attacking people. And then, they saw this weird kid about our age standing next to it. He was wearing this red cloak-thingy."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Kira."

"Woah. If Kira said it, it must be right."

I heard a voice from behind us say, "Where's Superman when you need him?" Star and I laughed. It was our friend, Violet Asasaka.

"Hey, do you two want to come to my play tonight? It's Romeo and Juliet. It starts at six and it's at the Little Theater. I've got two extra tickets, if you want," she said.

"Of course!" I said, snatching a ticket. Star did the same.

"I may have to bring Kitty along, but I'll be there!" I said.

"Now, class, today is the last day, as I'm sure all of you have been hoping for. Also, today is the day that we decide who takes home Loki," my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Bow announced. Loki was our class pet bearded dragon. Normally, one student would just take him home for the summer and bring him back on the first day, but this year Mrs. Bow was retiring and no other teachers wanted to take him. "Any more permission slips for the voting? None? Okay, well here are the names. Choose the top two people that you think will be responsible and kind to our friend," she said, pulling up the names on the SMART board. Only seven students turned the form in, including me. She passed out slips of paper and pens. As I looked up, I knew who my only competition was. Abbi Powell. No matter what, Abbi always outshone me. _Oh, Raven, you're in Pre-Algebra? Oh, that's okay; we'll just give the Top-Of-Class Math award to Abbi, a girl with an A- in Sixth Grade Math. Oh, a random girl that doesn't want to do Student Council against Raven? Uninterested girl! _I get so annoyed by her. Anyway, I knew I had to vote for myself, obviously. For the other person, I voted for Violet. I strode to Mrs. Bow's desk and turned my form in.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Bow stood in front of the class. "Okay, there was a tie. I'm not going to say who it was between, because that wouldn't be fair," she said. _Screw fairness!_ I thought to myself. "So, I have decided that Raven will take Loki home with her!" she said. I was very happy, I loved bearded dragons. I glanced over at Abbi. She looked really angry. Oh, well. She'd had enough luck this school year, anyway.

Once my parents dropped Kitty, Star, and I off at the Little Theatre, we found Violet. She was dressed in a medieval outfit for her role as Juliet. Her little sister, Claire, not too much older than Kitty, stood beside her. "So, I see that you're all ready?" I said, examining her costume.

"Yup," she said, toying with the fabric. She looked at the clock. "Oh, gosh! I've got to get behind the stage!" she said, and ran off.

"I guess we'd better sit down," I said, and we went to our seats. We got seats in the front row, thanks to Violet. As the lights dimmed, I felt a light stinging on my neck where my unusual birthmark was. I shook it off, though, and watched the play. About halfway through the play, there was a scream heard from outside. It was shrill, but turned into more of a growl. Everyone in the theatre was frozen, until a monster burst through the door. It resembled a lion, only purple and yellow with spikes protruding. It dashed to the stage, ramming into it. I franticly started looking and yelling for Kitty, whom had gone to the bathroom before the commotion got out of hand.

"Raven! Raven!" I heard a small, shrill voice shouting from behind me. I whirled around to see a small green puffball with wings and a tail fly into my hand. "R2000 2.0, at your service, Mew Taurus!" it squealed, spitting out what looked like a cell phone with the Taurus Zodiac sign, two M's, a Z on the top, and a T in the center. All of the decorations were dark green, while the phone itself was black.

"Er- thanks? But I need to find my sister!" I said, running.

"But Raven must transform first! Raven must fight the Chimera Anima!" the fluff ball said, flying around. Suddenly, I felt words coming out of my mouth, like water after you laugh. My hand, seemingly with a mind of its own, opened the "communicator". A bright light surrounded me.

"Mew Mew Taurus, Metamorphosis!" I shouted. The next thing I knew, I had black cat ears and a tail. I had on a leafy green dress that went about five inches down on my legs. The dress was layered, all the same color of green. The bottom was cut and styled in zigzags, while the corset had green spaghetti straps. I had a black ribbon tied in a bow around my neck, and black socks that went a few inched above my knees. I was wearing black what looked like ballet shoes with a short heel. My hair had also turned a leafy green. Before I could do or say anything, I started to float into the air. I remember this happening before, when I was little…

_My best friend at childhood, Jay Aoyama, was swinging on the tire swing at his orphanage. We were 5, and no adults were watching at the time. He jumped off, but didn't land. Instead, he did a few flips in the air, and stayed, suspended. I ran over to examine the scene. I was extremely obsessed with physics. As I was running, I was lifted into the air. I, too, did a few flips in the air, then, we were both put down. Jay and I kept playing as if nothing happened. That night when I got home, I told my mother. The next day, she gave me a bottle of pills and told me to take one per day. It never happened again._

But this time, I had more control. I felt as if I were walking. When you want to walk, you just move. It's natural. That's how I felt when flying to the ceiling. I was so stunned, I had forgotten my goal. Find Kitty. Now I remembered.

Almost automatically, I shouted, "Taurus Crossbow! Ribbon Taurus Check!" A green crossbow with wings materialized in my hand. It had what looked like a heart with a spike in between the wings. The heart and tip of the arrow had the Taurus symbol on them, the two gems were identical. It was already loaded, to my surprise. I fired it into the crowd, for some odd reason. I looked down and noticed a dark blue glow. Curious, I teleported to it_. I could teleport too?_ I reappeared, right in front of the scared face of my sister. I embraced her and teleported her outside.

"Stay here," I told her. She looked confused, but I teleported inside anyway. _It just feels so right… to stay…_ I thought. Behind the monster, I could make out a figure in what looked like a red cloak. _The same boy on King Street!_ I thought, pulling back the bow's handle. "Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted, and what was remaining of the stage collapsed. _Oops… _I thought. Then, the puffball appeared beside me.

"A second communicator was successfully given, Raven-san!" it said. I looked down just in time to see Violet transforming.

Unlike me, Violet shouted, "Mew Mew Aquarius, Metamorphosis!" She looked not like a cat, but more half-wolf. She now had silver hair, what looked like a standard Japanese school uniform with a light blue shirt, and a white bow. Her skirt was a bit lighter than her hair. I flew down to her.

"Violet! It's Raven!" I shouted. She looked almost as confused as I was.

"What's going on?" she asked, apparently scared of her new ears and tail.

I replied, pointing to the monster, "I don't know, but I think we're supposed to fight that thing."

"How?" she asked. I held up my crossbow.

"Anything you feel like you need to say?" I asked.

She shouted, "Aquarius Spear! Ribbon Aquarius Wrap!" There was a flash of light blue light, followed by the monster getting tangled up in ribbon the same color of the flash of light. Violet was holding a miniature light blue cross in her hands. The body was light blue, in a bit of a diamond shape. It was topped by a gray gem with a 3-D Aquarius symbol inside. In the center, it had a pink heart gem, containing the Aquarius symbol as well. In the bottom ¼ portions, there was a small golden circle that had the Aquarius symbol as well. At the bottom was a silver tail that slightly puffed out at the end. The limbs were white; crossing behind the pink heart, each side had a gray Aquarius symbol on it.

"Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted, shooting an arrow. The monster fell to the ground, defeated. However, the owner was not.

"I'll handle this… Chimera Sword!" the boy in red shouted, summoning a sword from thin air. "Kyapucha!" he shouted, pointing his sword in me and Violet's direction. We were pulled closer to him, and he and I were almost touching noses. "My name is Redd. If you leave me alone, I won't hurt either of you. Have a nice day, ladies," he said. Mew Aquarius and I were raised into the air, then dropped as he teleported away. I could fly, so I had no problem with this. But apparently, Mew Aquarius couldn't.

"Mew Aquarius, fly!" I told her. She appeared to be trying, but simply couldn't. I swooped down and caught her. I teleported us to the ground, setting her down gently. She closed her eyes and was back to her normal form. I did the same.

"Oneesama! Oneesama!" Violet and I turned our heads to see our little sisters running at us from outside.

Star was behind them, yelling, "Rae-chan! Vi-chan!" Violet and I were raised in Japanese families, and we were taught to always use honorifics. Once Star got used to this, she started saying them, too. "DID YOU FREAKING SEE THAT?" she screamed, "Where the heck were you two?"

"We were just… let's just say… we were watching from above…" I said. Violet nodded in agreement.

"Hm… I thought my parents would be here… I guess not," Violet said as we were walking down the street. Star's parents had already picked her up, and we walked home. Kitty and Claire were running ahead of us, playing tag in the dark street. "What do you think that was?" she asked me. We were almost to my house. It was a two-story, painted tan on the outside with pink and emerald trim.

"Well, once I read about a happening that was almost exactly like this, only it was in Tokyo. Tokyo Mew Mew, I think," I said. When I was going through a science phase, I was highly obsessed with the Mew Mews. When I was seven, I had figured out what gave them their powers. "By the way, you can stay here tonight if you want, Claire's welcome, too," I said. Violet and I had been friends for so long, we were like sisters, and my parents didn't mind if she stayed, no matter how late or what the condition was. We strode in, Claire and Kitty, however, did not stop their game. My mother and father were at the dinner table, looking depressed. My mother was crying into my father's chest. They were watching the TV. Violet and I exchanged glances.

Kitty stopped playing, looked up, and said, "Okasan, what's wrong?"

My father looked up at me, and said, "Kitty, Claire, you run along into your rooms. We need to talk to Raven and Violet alone," he said. Claire and Kitty ran upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Violet, your parents will be here in a few minutes. But for now, I'm sure at least Raven knows what's going on," he said. Violet stared at me.

"What?" I said. I was just as confused as Violet.

My father sighed, "We know you're Mew Mews."

Violet and I gasped, "They showed us transforming on TV?"

"No! Well, Raven you might understand this better, what with you being obsessed with the Mew Mews when you were little, but… both of your mothers were Mew Mews," he said. My mother let out a loud sob. Apparently Violet knew what this meant, too because she seemed just as surprised as I was. He continued on, "Raven, your mother was Mew Strawberry, and Violet, yours was Mew Zakuro." Although he had explained this, I was still confused.

"How come I can fly in Mew form, and Violet can't?" I asked. He bit his lip as my mother sat up.

"Because, Rae-chan, I'm Kish Ikisatashi, as in,_ the Mew Mew_, Kish Ikisatashi," he said. I gasped. He was the alien boy who was obsessed with Mew Strawberry when they were still in battle.

"Um… I'm a little confused…" said Violet, who was giving me an awkward look. I told her, and she, too, gasped. Then, the door burst open.

"We came here as fast as possible!" said Violet's father, Keiichiro Asasaka, who was rushing in. He was followed by her calm-looking mother, Zakuro Asasaka.

"So you've told them?" Zakuro asked. She and her husband sat down in front of my parents, next to Violet. My father nodded. "As Kisshu said, you're both Mew Mews."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you… it's just… we thought it might activate your powers," my mother spoke, for the first time.

"But now we realize that that didn't help anything. It only activated what was already inside of you," Keiichiro said.

"But now, we're here to support you-nya!" my mother said. _Oh. So that's why she always says "nya" after everything. Duh_. I thought to myself.

"What's a Mew Mew?" asked Kitty. Nobody noticed that she and Claire had been listening the whole time. I explained as well as I could, and the two girls screamed with excitement, startling Violet and I. There was a slight pop, and I noticed that Violet's ears were out.

"Violet, your ears!" I exclaimed, and she reached on top of her head to feel them. I did the same and noticed that mine were, too.

"Yeah, that'll happen. It's a pain, keeping them covered," my mom said glumly. There was another pop, and they were gone.

"Okasan, are we Mew Mews, too?" Claire asked Zakuro. Claire, three years older than Kitty, was always kind and cheery, always asking questions.

"I don't know Claire. Ichigo, do you still have Masha?" Zakuro asked my mother.

"Oh, yes, he should be in my bedroom, I'll go get him," she said. She came back with nothing. "He's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Do you mean this little puffball?" I asked. R2000 2.0 had snuck into my bag on the way back.

He flew out and exclaimed, "Ichigo-san! I fixed myself!" he said. The parents looked stunned.

"What did he do?" she asked Keiichiro.

He examined him, saying, "He wired his own circuits to fit the needs of Raven."

R2000 2.0 exclaimed, "R2000 2.0 can give communicators! He can also help Mew Mews better!"

"Communicators? Violet, do you have one?" Keiichiro asked. Violet handed over her communicator.

"Ah, I see," he said, opening it up, "It has voice control," I opened up my communicator. On the top was a screen, with different sayings. _Alert Mews, Summon R2000 2.0, Mew Mew Taurus Metamorphosis…_ things of that nature. Below were touch-screen buttons with the same sayings scrolling across. Keiichiro handed Violet's back, and I closed mine.

"It may be a while before we get cover here, our last was Café Mew Mew in Tokyo," said my mother.

My father examined my birthmark, "Your powers seem to have some complication with the Zodiac signs," he said.

"Indeed. R2000, are there any other Mew Mews around?" Zakuro asked.

He said, "R2000 **2.0 **can tell that there are two more nearby," Everyone averted their eyes to Kitty and Claire.

"Yay! We're Mew Mews-nya!" Kitty said. Everyone else was silent.

"Well, girls, I guess you can go watch a movie in the big room upstairs," my mother said, "Zakuro-oneesama, Keiichiro-san, Kisshu-kun, and I need to discuss this," she said. Violet and Claire went upstairs while Kitty and I stayed behind to take our pills.

"Oh, girls, you don't need to take those anymore. You know the secret," my father said, winking.

"Arigato," we said in unison, bowing. We then ran upstairs. The upstairs room was huge, with four rooms branching off. One was Kitty's, one was mine, one was our parents', and the other was the guest bedroom. Inside of the "big room", (as we call it,) there was one bunk bed, two saucer chairs, two couches, a flat screen TV, a Wii, an Xbox (with Kinect, I may add), an HD DVD player, a bookshelf full of my books, a storage bin for miscellaneous items, a shelf of videogames, and posters and pictures all over the walls. The walls were painted pink, and the carpet was a deep green. The door was facing the doors to me and Kitty's rooms; a couch was in-between these doors. The TV was to the right of the door, including all of the videogames and their systems, and the DVD player. The couch was right to the left of the door, against the wall. The bunk bed was behind the couch, also against the wall; the saucer chairs were folded up and against the wall. The other two bedrooms were to the left, at the far wall. My bookshelf and the storage bin were right next to the TV. I pulled out one of the saucer chairs while Kitty laid down on the bunk bed underneath Claire. Turning on the Xbox, we chose to watch the latest episode of The Legend Of Korra. I curled up into a ball and worried myself to sleep.

**So, please review so I can get on with the next chapter ;)**


	2. Wolves and Kittens and Monkeys, Oh My!

**Well, I know it's only been one days, but I was dying to get this one out! I finished in kind of a hurry, but I'm still happy with the results. And thanks to hitachiintwinsfan989 for being the first and only person to review so far, even though it's been only one day! So, R this is for all of you Pudding and Tart fans out there! Let's just hope they can keep their triplets under control until the end of the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Wolves and Kittens and Monkeys, Oh My!

My sleep was dreamless, which was a first. I was the last person to wake up, which wasn't. As soon as I woke up, I could hear bacon sizzling downstairs. I looked around, and realized that everyone else had gone to breakfast. I stood up, stretching on my way to the door. But I didn't make it far before R2000 2.0 popped out in front of me, making my cat ears and tail pop out. "Ah! Wait, it's just you, R2000- you know what? I'm just gonna start calling you Midori, how's that?" I asked, as my cat features popped back in. Midori did several spins in midair. "I'll take that as a yes," I said, jogging down the stairs. I was really craving some bacon and eggs. When I was on the last step, I saw what was going on. Zakuro, Keiichiro, and my parents were crowding around a small laptop that must have been Keiichiro's. It didn't look like ours, and looked like it was worth **way** more than **we** could afford. I sat down at the table with Violet, grabbing some food. I looked over at Claire and Kitty, who were examining two communicators that Midori must've given them when I was asleep.

"So, Cancer and Libra, huh?" I asked. Claire's communicator had the Libra Scale and Kitty's had the Cancer symbol. They stared at me in confusion. "Your Mew Mew names. You can tell by the communicator," I said. They both looked at them.

"Who's who?" Violet asked, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Claire's the Libra and Kitty's the Cancer," I said, shoving a full fried egg into my mouth. I barely chewed and swallowed it in one big gulp.

"How can you tell right now?" Claire asked, still confused.

"For one, the signs on your communicators, two, how you act, and three, your birthdays. My birthday's April 29, so I'm a Taurus," I explained. The other Mews stared in confusion, but I didn't bother trying to explain.

"Girls, come here for a moment, please," Keiichiro asked, and all four of us went to the little laptop. On the screen was a map of what looked like our county. There were twelve dots, each in small clusters. I saw four where we were. The next closest bunch was of three, in the next town over. "Girls, meet your new teammates, also known as Raven and Kitty's cousins, Logan, Leilee, and Lily Ikisatashi," he said. I remember going to their house a few times when I was little, but then the family started taking trips to China often.

"Hai. We're going today, while they're at home," my mother explained.

"Actually, since Kitty and Raven are off of their pills, they should be able to teleport. Now would be the perfect time to try it," my father suggested. Kitty looked at my mom with her _I'macutelittlenekogirlface_ (as mom calls it).

"Oh, I guess so. But your father's going with you!" she said sharply.

"Be back in a sec!" Kitty said, turning and running off with Claire to change into decent clothes.

"Teleporting, eh?" I said, grabbing Violet's hand. The next thing I knew, we were in my bedroom.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Violet yelled. I nodded in agreement. We changed, and then went back downstairs, where the parents were waiting for us.

"Okay, I know Raven's done this before, so let's let her teleport us first. Everyone, get in a circle and hold hands," my father said. Everyone did so. But I guess I teleported too early, because everyone gasped when we were there. Kitty went to the door and rang the bell.

I could hear someone saying something like, "I'll get it Taru-Taru!" when my Aunt Pudding opened the door. "Oneesamas!" she shrieked, embracing Zakuro and Ichigo. My Uncle Taruto appeared at the door as well. By now, knowing about all of this Mew Mew stuff, I could tell that he, like my father, was an Alien.

"Come on in," he said, "Leilee, Lily, and Logan are all out back," he told us. We all formed in a bit of a cluster and paused at their back door. We knew how these kids were: hyper, playful, loud, hyper, always excited, hyper… I think you get the point. Opening the door, it was like walking in on a tackle football game.

"Rae-san! Rae-san! Vi-san! Vi-san! Claire-san! Kitty-san!" the triplets emerged, trampling us.

"Lo, Lei, Lil! Calm down!" my uncle shouted. He floated, only enough that you could just see his feet above the ground, to the other adults.

"Why are you here da no na?" Leilee asked. She had slightly darker hair than Lily and Logan's, whose were a bright blonde.

"Yeah, why na da no?" Logan asked.

"Mm hm no na da?" asked Lily. Violet and I stood up, taking deep breaths.

"Because we came to tell you that you're-"Claire started, but Violet stepped on her foot. "I-I-I mean, just to hang out!" she smiled.

"Yay! We're gonna have fun with Rae-san da no na!" Leilee exclaimed. Before I even knew it, my cat ears popped out. Yeah, I was nervous. Nervous about what they were gonna do to me! Quickly, using my cat genes, I bounced into their backyard and onto a giant beach ball. To my surprise, it was very easy to stand on it with one hand.

"Rae-san can do circus acts too no na da!" Lily said. I did a flip and landed softly on the ground, when all three triplets gathered around me. I turned around, but came face-to-face with Logan, which made my cat ears pop out.

"Nya! Oh, crap…" I said.

"Rae-san has cat ears!"

"Cat ears na da no!"

"Cat ears!"

"Cat ears!" they all shouted. I glanced over at Violet for help, but she just shook her head. So they wouldn't trample me, I teleported above them.

"Rae-san can fly!"

"I wanna fly!"

"Me too!"

"Teach us how to fly na no da!" they all said together.

"Calm down!" I shouted. They all stopped and looked at me. "I'll teach you how to fly… if you listen to me," I began.

"Okay!" they said, but then started chasing me. I started running in their backyard, until they caught up to me, which was when I teleported behind their fence and ran down the street, all six kids close behind. I looked up and stopped in my tracks. Above me hovered Redd, who was with two other boys. They looked like twins, even their clothes. They both wore sweaters over a white Polo shirt with baggy pants. Their hair was styled the same; short, yet shaggy like Redd's. I could recognize Alien ears on both of them, too. The only difference between the two was that one was dressed in all black, and the other was white. Even their hair was colored the two opposite colors, black and white. Also, the one in white had blue eyes while the one in black had red.

"Hello, Taurus. Meet my two brothers. Yin," he gestured to the one in black, who crossed his arms. "and Yang," he said, gesturing to the one in white, who smiled and waved. Yin slapped him, and he whimpered. "I hate to break the reunion of you and you cousins, but my father has other plans. INFUSION!" he yelled, raising his hand into the air. We all looked at him like he was crazy; until a small orb appeared on his palm that he threw at a turtle. We all screamed as the turtle grew, towering about thirty feet tall. It had turned red and received spikes around the outside of its shell. It stood on two legs and had spiked bracelets on each limb. It reminded me of Bowser from Super Mario Brothers.

"Midori, now!" I shouted, releasing Midori from my pocket. In each hand of the triplets, he spit out a different communicator. Leilee received one with the Gemini symbol, Logan with the Aries, and Lily with the Leo. "Mew Mews, transform!" I shouted. We all opened up our communicators.

"Taurus!"

"Aquarius!"

"Cancer!"

"Libra!"

"Gemini!"

"Aries!"

"Leo!"

"TRANSFORM!" we shouted together. There was a series of bright lights around us as we transformed. Mew Aquarius and I wore the same things, while the other Mews had their outfits on. Kitty wore what I recognized as Mew Strawberry's outfit, only hers was dark blue with white trim. Instead of a collar with a pendant, she wore a bow with a bell. The garter on Mew Strawberry's outfit was gone, too, Kitty (Mew Cancer)'s hair was white and tied up in two pigtails, and her eyes had turned dark blue. Unlike me, Mew Cancer's feline features were white.

Mew Libra (Claire) had gray wolf ears, like her sister, that were popping out through her bubblegum pink hair. Her eyes had turned a hot pink; she wore a hot pink skirt with a bubblegum-colored button up sweater. Under her sweater was a long-sleeved white shirt. She had a hot pink scarf tied around her neck, and bright pink slip on shoes with short white socks.

Leilee, who transformed into Mew Gemini, had her hair that had turned brown, tied up in a ponytail. She had orange monkey ears and an orange monkey tail. She wore a yellow strapless tank top with the Gemini symbol on it. Her shorts were brown, and looked like any other pair of short khaki shorts that you may find in any Heartstrings store, only that on the front right pocket, a banana was embroidered. Her eyes had turned golden, and she wore yellow flip-flops.

Lily, now Mew Aries, had red hair tied in pigtails. Her eyes had turned red, and she, like her sister, had on a tank top, only hers was red and sported the Aries symbol. She wore the same shorts, only in pink with a monkey's face embroidered on the pocket instead of a banana. She had replica flip flops, which were- you guessed it- in red. Like all of her siblings would have, she also had monkey ears and a tail.

Logan, being the monkey he is, transformed into Leo. His blond hair turned orange, as well as his eyes. He wore the top that Taruto usually did when the other Mew Mews were in battle, only his was orange with black around the collar. On the right side of the top, was the symbol of Leo stitched in black. He had khaki shorts that went to his knees that were orange. On the left pocket was a black circle with two little bumps on the top and a stick at the bottom. His shoes were converse, black, with orange socks. He, inheriting monkey genes, had the same monkey features as his sisters.

Leilee was the first to speak, her eyes twinkling, "We're Mew Mews, like Okasan da no na!" she shrieked. It was then that the turtle Chimera Anima attached, along with Redd, Yin, and Yang. The Anima went for the triplets, who I hoped could hold their own while we fought. Redd went for Kitty and I, Yin went for Claire, and Yang went for Violet. I summoned my Taurus Crossbow, still keeping an eye out for Claire, Kitty, and the triplets, whom had never fought before. To my happiness, Kitty, Leilee, Lily, and Logan all shot into the air, dodging the attacks.

"We can fly like Otosan, too no na da!" Lily exclaimed. However, since Mew Libra was forced to stay on the ground and fight, she shouted, "Libra Rod! Ribbon Libra Force!" and Yin was pushed back and onto the ground by a force of pink light which radiated from a weapon that was similar to Violet's. The body was pink, in the same shape as Violet's, but there were no limbs branching off. Also, where Mew Aquarius' orb was on her Aquarius Spear, there was a diamond shaped gem colored hot pink with a 3D Libra symbol floating inside. The Libra Rod also had a heart in the center, like the Aquarius spear, but the symbol was changed to that of a Libra, like the golden circle in the same position of the Aquarius Spear. Also, all of the Libra Rod's symbols were black.

Resting assured that Claire was going to be fine, I looked to my sister, which was a bad idea. Redd rammed into me, knocking the wind out of me. "Raven!" Mew Cancer shouted. Redd pulled his hand on my stomach, sending me backwards by an electric shock. I looked up and saw Kitty summoning her weapon, a dark blue circle that she held with both hands on each side. There was a white heart on the top, containing the Cancer symbol. On each side of the heart was a white triangle that resembled the ears of a cat. At the bottom where there was a point, a white tail curved into a J, dangling into the center of the circle. On the tail, there was a blue bow with a white bell, resembling the one on **her** tail. I could also easily recognize the similarity between her weapon and our mother's. She shouted, "Cancer Bell! Ribbon Cancer Ring!" _Bell. Hm. Figures_. I thought to myself as Redd was flung on top of Yin with a burst of blue energy. Once I knew that Redd was taken care of, I turned to the triplets, who were pulling out their weapons.

"Gemini Snaps!" Leilee shouted as what appeared to be a click-clack toy materialized in her hand. She held it by the string that was connecting two balls. One was brown, while the other was yellow. They both sported the Gemini symbol, each in the opposing color (the brown's was yellow, the yellow's was brown).

"Aries Ball!" Lily shouted as a pink ball on a black chain and red rod appeared in her hand. Tattooed all around the ball was the Aries symbol in black. At first it looked like she had trouble lifting it, but then lifted it over her shoulder.

"Leo Ring!" Leo yelled. An orange ring with a black Leo symbol in the middle appeared in his hands. The Ring had two black bumps on the top and a black rod that Leo held it by. When the Chimera Anima attacked again, so did Redd and Yin.

I summoned my Taurus Crossbow, "Taurus Crossbow! Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted, shooting an arrow at Redd, who was pushed back against a tree. I had almost forgotten we were fighting in the road, when a van skidded to a stop behind us. I teleported over to a scared mother who was with two kids, about Kitty's age. "Get out of here as fast as you can!" I told her. She gunned the gas pedal and did a U-turn.

I looked back at the fight and saw Mew Gemini shouting, "Ribbon Gemini Static!" and the Chimera Anima was shocked by a volt of electricity. I thought of how it was very curious that it shrunk as Mew Gemini's attack hit it.

Leo flew closer to the Anima and yelled, "Ribbon Leo Freeze!" which caused the Anima to be trapped in an orange Jell-O cube. I laughed at the results.

Lily, landing the final blow, exclaimed, "Ribbon Aries Smash!" and the Jell-O trap exploded as she swung the ball. The Anima landed on its side, shrinking back into a turtle as the blue orb exited its body. I saw Midori swallow it, making me wonder how he could eat such a thing, and then I remembered that he was just a robot.

That left us to finish off Redd, Yin, and Yang, who had all recovered from our attacks. Kitty and I took on Redd while the triplets took on Yin and Mews Cancer and Aquarius took on Yang. I teleported in front of Kitty, all three of us floating high in the sky. "Together?" I asked Kitty.

She looked at me and nodded. "Together," she repeated.

Before we could even hold up our weapons, Redd pointed his sword at us, shouting, "Denka!" which made us both fall from an electrical shock. I was the first to continue flying, so I grabbed Mew Cancer on our way down. Redd teleported down in front of us as Mew Cancer stood up.

He pointed his sword at us, but we attacked first, saying, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" to my astonishment, we created a pink glow that formed my mother's weapon outline: the Strawberry Bell. The light zipped forward and shot straight into Redd. He was pushed into a tree, whose apples fell down on his head. Mew Cancer and I laughed as he winced every time one hit him. He growled and teleported next to Yin, fighting Mews Gemini, Aries, and Leo. He freed Yin, who was trapped in Leo's Jell-O prison with a slash of his sword. Up until this moment, I had no Idea what Yin or Yang was fighting with. Yin had a katana with a blood red handle and black blade. I shuddered at the thought of how someone could be using that against three seven-year-olds. He swung at me, and I screamed as he created a shallow cut on my arm. It didn't look very bad, except the fact that it was about 12 inches long. For some odd reason, Redd gasped. Everyone, even Yin, stopped fighting and stared at him. I shook it off and used this opportunity to attack them. They were flung back into a tree as my arrow created a wave of energy around it. They stood back up and Redd sped past me through the air. I gasped in pain as Redd placed two fingers on my cut. It wasn't even for a second, but that didn't take away the pain that it brought. I looked down to see the wound healing. Confused, I looked up.

Mew Cancer turned to Redd and shouted, "Ribbon Cancer Ring!" he was the one to be shocked this time, and by _my_ little sister. Kitty was usually a ditzy and clumsy girl, but she was _mad_. _Really_ mad. "What did you do to her?" she demanded, raising her weapon again. I grabbed mine and we nodded to each other, making a silent agreement.

Together we shouted, "Ribbon Dragon Sword!" this, instead of forming the Strawberry Bell, formed a green light outlining two swords overlapping_. Kisshu's Dragon Swords!_ I thought as Redd and Yin were forced onto the pavement.

"Ooh! We wanna try na no da!" the triplets said in unison. "Ribbon Pudding Ring, Inferno!" they shouted, forming Mew Pudding's Pudding Rings in a giant, glowing, yellow form. The glow shoved into Redd and Yin, knocking them unconscious.

"A little help?" Mew Aquarius asked. All five of us ran over to the wolf-girls and began using our standard attacks. Yang looked like he was weakening, but I took no chances, and neither did the others.

The triplets did another group attack, shouting, "Ribbon Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu!" this time, they created a red glow of Taruto's weapon, what looked like a click-clack toy, similar to Mew Gemini's Gemini Snaps.

Mews Aquarius and Libra stared in awe at the attack's effectiveness, and tried it themselves, chanting, "Ribbon Zacros Pure!" forming a purple outline of Mew Zakuro's weapon. Yang was flung next to a tree next to Yin and Redd. They flew up.

"You won this time, but our father will soon regain his power and take over this world!" Redd claimed before transforming. We all hid behind bushes and de-transformed so that no one would see us. We set off back towards the triplets' house, where our parents embraced us.

My father asked me, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I giggled, and then said, "I'm fine. I mean, I got a really big cut on my arm, but… he… healed it?" I questioned myself, looking at the scar where my cut had been.

* * *

**I gave you guys a long chapter, even though I ended it with a cliffhanger... just wait until the next chapter comes out, which will be A.S.A.P.!**

**Oh, and don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus

**Kay guys, I've had 46 hits, but only 1 person commented on this? Wow... anyway, thanks if you reviewed, and this time I've got a little kick to reviewing. **

**Leilee: OOOOOOOooooHHHHHHHHhhhh! I wanna say it da no na!**

**Me: When did you get in here?**

**Raven: We've been in here the whole time.**

**Me: Oh... uh...**

**Claire: She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Adventure Time!**

**Violet: You just stole my line.**

**Claire: Well I just stole your face!**

**Raven: Anyway, the first person to review will get the next character's bio and a sneak peak of the chapter, and the second, third, fourth, and fifth will get a sneak peak of the next chapter nya. Crap, I'm saying it again nya!**

**Kitty: So, R&R! She's gonna post chapter 4 once 5 people comment nya!**

**Me: Yeah... I really need to start locking the door and making my house teleporting-proof...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus

I was on my loft bed, being examined by my father and Keiichiro for the tenth time that day (seriously, I'd been counting). They were trying to find out what Redd did to me, but so far they had found nothing wrong. "So he just put his two fingers on it? His index and middle?" Keiichiro asked for clarification.

"Yeah. It hurt for only the split second they were on it, but it still hurt. According to my scanners and calculations, I'm fine," I replied. Yes, I had my own smart computer and scanners. I don't like to boast, but I'm a very bright girl for my age. I take advanced Math and Communication Arts, and I have over a hundred percent in all of my classes. When my Uncle Pie found this out, he gave me his old science gear after he got upgrades. In fact, we were going to his house today to explain the "Zodiac Mew Mews" to him and my Aunt Retasu's twins, Lexi and Leo. We were pretty sure they had already put two-and-two together though, what with seeing all of the broadcasts on TV. Right now, I was watching the broadcast from last night. It had been on all day. Luckily, they didn't capture any of our transformations on camera; there was a problem with the street security cam a few minutes before we started fighting. It was fixed around the time that Mews Cancer, Leo, Aries, and Gemini first started flying.

"_Who newscasters call 'The Zodiac Mew Mews' fought again last night on the corner of Autumn Street and Valley Brook Drive in Karasu. Luckily, nobody was injured in the attack. This street camera recorded this video of the brawl,_" the news lady announced. They began to play the clip once again, once again showing me getting electrocuted, once again showing the triplet's weapons and attacks, once again showing us fighting Yin and Yang, once again showing Yin making the cut on my arm, once again showing Redd healing me.

My father looked up. "Raven, play that again for me," he said. I rewound it and paused on the moment when Redd pressed on my cut. My head was thrown back from the pain, and Redd was staring at my wound. My father stared at the screen, looking stunned.

"What's wrong, Kisshu-san?" Keiichiro asked, looking at the TV himself.

"Keiichiro, see if there's any of Redd's DNA on Raven," he ordered. Keiichiro picked up a DNA scanner; it checks for DNA and analyses it. There were two beeps, and Keiichiro hooked it up by USB to his laptop.

"He's of your race, but there's not much else we know about him," Keiichiro responded.

"In that case, Raven's fine," my father stated, turning around. I played the TV once again, but turned to face the two men.

"How can you be so sure?" Keiichiro asked, clearly stunned.

"Because; my race can heal, just like Redd did. Redd didn't hurt her, he helped her."

"So Redd healed you after all?" Violet asked. She and Claire were staying the night again, along with Star, who would be there later that night.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? I mean, he didn't even insert a tracking chip or anything," I replied as we watched Adventure Time on the couch.

"I thought Redd, Yin, and Yang were supposed to be the bad guys, nya?" Kitty asked from her spot on the bunk bed below Claire.

"Yeah, but I think Redd likes Raven," Claire said, a devilish grin creeping across her face.

Violet, Claire, and Kitty shared an, "OOOOOOooooo!" then they began chanting, "Redd and Raven, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. They giggled. "WHAT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY THIS TIME?" I asked, about to explode.

"Your ears and tail are out," Claire chuckled, and they burst out laughing.

"Ugh!" I could feel myself getting redder and redder.

"But not near as much as Violet and Yang!" Claire exclaimed. Kitty, Claire, and I burst out laughing as her canine features popped out and she turned as red as Kitty's hair, which was saying something.

"Okay, Raven teleported us last time. Now it's Kitty's turn. Go on," my father told Kitty as we held hands, about to teleport to Lexi and Leo's house, four blocks away from ours. Kitty closed her eyes and tried, but we ended up in our backyard.

"It's alright, Kitty. Not everyone gets it on their first try! Here, Raven, help her out," my father said, kicking away my soccer ball. I smiled, closed my eyes, and we teleported to the right house. My dad rang the doorbell. There wasn't a sound as my Uncle Pie answered. He looked like he was expecting us. It may have been that Midori was floating on my shoulder, which reminded him of his past form, Masha, or maybe it was just because of all of the news? _It was the news. Definitely the news_. I decided as he gestured us inside.

"The twins are upstairs. They already know," he explained. We kids strode in as my Aunt Lettuce came to greet us.

"Raven, Claire, Violet, Kitty, hello!" she exclaimed. Her hair was in a single braid, and she still adorned her circular specs, as always (from what I knew). "Well, I'll leave you kids alone, so you guys can explain _it_ to Lexi and Leo. After all, I'm not the leader, Raven is!" she said, striding over to our parents.

Claire glared at me. "Who made you the leader?"

"Fate," I replied simply.

The family's house was huge, which was expected from a doctor and a name-brand doll maker. The walls were covered in family portraits, degrees, and pictures of Lexi and Leo from when they looked about nine weeks old.

As we headed up the stairs, Claire asked me, whispering, "How old is he? Is he cute?"

I stopped, turned, and then said back in a hushed voice, "Claire! He's my cousin!"

"Yeah, but he's not mine," she quietly said, smirking.

I sighed, "He's ten, and I guess you could call him cute," I whispered, a bit too uncomfortably. Kitty giggled. I opened the door to find only Lexi inside, reading a book. Her grayish-purple hair was tied in one ponytail on top of her head. Her skin was pale, while her eyes shone a light, cyan blue. She wore a loose-fitting gray t-shirt with black jean shorts and gray converse. However, the oddest thing was, in fact, that she was floating cross-legged in midair. I realized that they already knew about the Alien-thing, so I began floating a few inches above the ground, myself.

Lexi didn't look up, but said, "Look behind you," when we did, all of our animal features popped out, and Claire and I blushed. Leo had been there the whole time, listening to me and Claire's discussion.

"Raven kinda underestimated by saying, 'cute'," he said, his smile widening each second. His dark green hair was in thick curls, surrounding his head. His indigo eyes matched his purple shirt, along with his khakis. He was wearing converse the same color as his shirt, and floating in a position that most people do when laying on a couch. His head rested on his hand, and one of his legs sat, pointed, on top of the other.

"L-Leo!" I exclaimed. He stood up and squeezed Kitty and I.

"What's up, Oneesama, Kitty-chan?" he asked, calling me his sister.

"What?" I asked.

"Oneesama! You don't have a problem with that, do you, Raven-san?" he asked.

"Erm… no… I guess not. Well, I guess you've heard?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mom told us this morning and showed us the news," Lexi said, sliding her book into a bookcase. She floated over to us. "So, are we just going to stand around here, or are we going to do something worthwhile, like train, maybe?" she suggested.

"Why don't we get some ice cream from Annie's?" Leo suggested. We nodded in unison.

"Oh, before I forget, Midori, give them their communicators," I said, and Midori spit out two communicators; he gave a Pisces to Leo and a Capricorn to Lexi.

"Hey, Raven, I thought you said that our Mew forms also depended on our birthdays. Lexi and Leo are twins, right? Well, that means they were born on the same day, right? So how come they aren't one zodiac sign?" Violet asked. Everyone stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Erm… eh…. I… uh…" I was trying to prove my theory right, when our communicators started beeping, each playing a different melody in different pitches. When we pulled them out of our pockets, we saw that the decorations were glowing. We opened them, and instead of the usual voice command screen, the top showed an image of a Chimera Anima. Looking up, we saw our parents smiling.

"Go on, it's your time to shine!" Keiichiro told us. We bowed, then transformed.

"Mew Mew Taurus!"

"Mew Mew Aquarius!"

"Mew Mew Cancer!"

"Mew Mew Libra!"

"Mew Mew Capricorn!"

"Pisces!"

"Metamorphosis!" we shouted together. As usual, a light engulfed us and we transformed. Mew Capricorn, Lexi, had black hair tied in a single braid down her back, and two antennae sticking out of her head. Her glasses were gone; she wore a tight silver dress that went a bit lower down than her hips, but higher than her knees. Underneath, she had on tight-fitting shorts, which were black. She had on a silver garter and silver, short, combat boots. Her eyes, too, had turned silver.

Her brother had black hair, lying flat like his usual style, with two antennae sticking out of his head. He wore a deep purple sleeveless shirt with a collar and a black, spiked bracelet. He had on black baggy shorts with the Pisces symbol on the left pocket. His shoes were deep purple sandals that hung loosely on his feet. "Well? Are we going or what?" he asked. I looked down at my communicator.

"Just a sec, let me try something," I said, opening it. Looking down, I said, "Alert Mews," I gasped at the birthmark on my neck started burning. Everyone else did the same. Again, our communicators started beeping. Once our marks cooled down, an image, not of the Chimera Anima, appeared on the screen. It was divided into nine sections, each Mew Mew coming into view. We could see Mews Gemini, Aries, and Leo running in their sections.

"Where is it da no na?" Mew Gemini asked. She held up her hand and her Gemini snaps materialized in her hand.

I looked at Midori and asked, "Midori, can you tell?"

He closed his eyes, then shouted, "Corner of Easy Street and Kellner Drive!"

"Okay. Let's see, Claire and Violet are the only ones who can't teleport, so somebody grab hands with them," I commanded. I took Mew Aquarius's hand and Pisces took Mew Libra's, making her blush. I took Mew Cancer's hand, too, because it wasn't as easy for her to teleport. We closed our eyes and ended up only a few feet from the Anima- at least Mews Cancer, Aquarius, and I did. We summoned our weapons and created a wall of energy, blocking the Anima's tail, which was swung at us. We ran next to the others, who were each standing back-to-back with another, with their weapons pulled out.

I noticed that Pisces and Mew Capricorn also had theirs out. In each hand, Mew Capricorn held what appeared to be a black throwing star with a silver gem in the middle, containing the Capricorn symbol. Pisces had what looked like a large, thick, purple leaf in his hand, dotted with spots of black. The handle, too, was black. Each little black dot contained the Pisces symbol in purple.

"Surprise, surprise," we heard someone say from above us. One by one, we looked up. "There's two more," said Yin, who was grinning, eying Lexi, who crinkled her nose. It was then that the Chimera Anima growled, attracting our attention. It was easy to tell that it was a bird; it had two large, yellow wings and a green body. Its head was striped with purple and gold, while its back was blood red. It towered over about thirty feet tall, and was scratching the ground with its talons.

Lexi was the first to step forward, throwing a star and shouting, "Ribbon Capricorn Slice!" the Anima had received a slash in the wing, but Mew Capricorn managed to have both of her stars after she attacked.

Pisces was the next to attack, saying, "Pisces Fan Rush!" which sent the Chimera backwards, giving us enough time to get in our fighting poses.

"Taurus Crossbow! Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted, lodging an arrow in the Anima's eye, exactly what I had aimed for.

Mew Aquarius, pulling out her Aquarius Spear, shouted, "Aquarius spear! Ribbon Aquarius Wrap!" strapping the Chimera down with blue, glowing ribbon.

From my left, Mew Cancer shouted, "Cancer Bell! Ribbon Cancer Ring!" there were a few waves of energy that looked similar to visible sound waves, and the Anima moaned. I was sure it had hurt its ears, as her attack did to everyone else, too.

"Gemini Snaps!" Mew Gemini shouted, "Ribbon Gemini Static!" and sent the Anima through a series of shocks and twitches.

"Leo Freeze!" Leo shouted, trapping the Anima in a hoard of orange Jell-O.

"Ribbon Aries Smash!" Mew Aries exclaimed, landing the final blow. The Anima shrank back to its normal size, and the bird was separated from the blue orb that Midori swallowed. We all turned to the three remaining enimies, Redd, Yin, and Yang. We teamed up in groups, each fighting our own battles. Mew Cancer and I fought Redd, her behind him and me in front. Without notice, she did her attack. Not only did I fly backwards, but Redd flew _forward_. I was dazed for a moment, then noticed that Redd was lying across my stomach, apparently as hurt as I was.

When I saw him, I blushed and shouted, "Nya!" trying to get up. He opened his eyes, and noticed the same.

"Ah!" he shouted, jumping away, then teleporting off. In front of me, Mew Cancer was dying laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her, but she didn't stop until she was fully engaged in battle next to the triplets and Mew Libra. I teleported over to Mews Aquarius, Pisces, and Capricorn, who were fighting Yang. I shot my arrow at him, making sure that it only released a wave of energy, not _seriously_ hurting him. No matter who it was, I couldn't bring myself to kill anyone. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Yang!" Mew Aquarius shouted, running to his aid. She stood up when she saw me smirking. All four of us aided Mews Leo, Cancer, Libra, Aries, and Gemini in defeating Yin, who kissed Mew Capricorn before teleporting away with Yang.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lexi said after we teleported back to her and Leo's house. She began wiping her lips and trying to wash them with soap and water.

"At least Yin didn't fall on top of you…" I shuddered, trying to make her feel better. We were the only two in the kitchen, while all the others were upstairs.

"HE WHAT?" my father screamed. He teleported downstairs, and I could swear there was smoke coming from his ears. My mother came down after him, not hearing about what Redd did yet.

"We have to go, now! Star will be at our house at any minute!" she exclaimed. Kitty teleported down next to me, and Violet and Claire came down the stairs.

My father began shouting Redd, and I whispered in my sister's ear, "I'll get Violet if you get Claire," she nodded. We teleported to our friends and then to our house before my father got _too_ angry…

* * *

**Kitty: Review and say anything, even if it's bad nya!**

**Raven: But it had better be good or I'll go Mew Mew on you!**

**Me: Erm... what Kitty said.**

**Raven: What? You got a problem with me going Mew Mew?**

**Me: *Gulp* um... no! I... uh... just review!**


	4. Zodiac New Mew

**Lexi: Let's just get this over with, BatUtonium doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or else Mew Mew Power would have been given to Cartoon Network instead.**

**Raven: She gave you guys another ridiculously long chapter, even though none of you (except hitachiintwinsfan989) posted a dingle review. Honestly, anyone can post one, you guys.**

**Kitty: So, here's the story, enjoy nya!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Zodiac New Mew

I _was in an open field, with nothing but grass and flowers around me. It was warm; and the flowers had just bloomed, leaving a strong aroma in the air. I flew up into the clouds, pausing to take in the scenery. Then, I shot down, leaving holes in the clouds behind me._ Just before I landed, I woke up next to Whiskers, who was already awake. "Since when do you wake up early?" I asked.

"I smelled fish," he said. My eyes widened.

"Salmon?" I asked, my mouth watering.

"Yeah," he said. We dashed down the stairs, past a dreaming Kitty. Violet and Claire were scarfing down a pile of salmon at the table, with Star just crinkling her nose in disgust. My mother was beside them, eating, but in a much more civilized manner. I ran to the table, grabbing two fish and scarfing them down.

"Where'd these come from?" I asked, tossing a fish to Whiskers.

"They were on our doorstep. There was a letter in the box saying it was to you. But I mean, how can you resist salmon?" my mother replied. My father came in the kitchen, looking like he was about to throw up at the sight of the fish.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Star asked as Kitty ran in, shoving fish into her mouth. Suddenly, our communicators started beeping. "What's that?" Star questioned as we opened them up. The top screen was divided into nine sections, each showing one of the Mews. Star leaned over my shoulder and I covered up the touch-screen commands so that she wouldn't know our secret.

"Hey, guys, meet us at the corner of Karasu and Z, as soon as possible! We've got something to show you," Lexi said, "I think we've got our new cover," and with that, her screen went black, along with Leo's.

"Star asked, "What does she mean by cover?" Claire, Kitty, Violet, and I all glanced at each other, closing our communicators.

"It's a long story," I finally came up with. Violet gave me a dirty look. I nodded at my mom and ate the rest of the fish, grabbing one for the road. Claire, Kitty, Violet, Star, and I all walked to the meeting spot, bumping into Jay Aoyama along the way.

"Oh, hey Jay. We're kind of in a bit of a hurry, so- uh-'scuse us," I said, not stopping.

"Oh… wait! Raven, would you wanna meet me and some people from school at the new place, Zodiac Café on Friday? Ryan, Justin, Kallie, and Cassie are gonna be there, along with a bunch of other people," he asked. I thought about it, seeing some of my friends again before the school year started again in the fall. I was still a bit confused, though, because he and I had kind of grown apart, and now he was asking me _this_?

"Er- sure! What time?" I decided to go. I mean, what was the worst that could happen?

"Three, see ya there!" he said, running off.

We continued the walk to the corner of Karasu and Z, when Claire said, "Aw… what's Redd gonna do without his little Rae-Chan?"

I growled, and then said, "I'm not his. Besides, he doesn't even like me anyway!" Claire just giggled as we reached a small green building. The other Mew Mews were there, as well as our parents. Personally, I thought the triplets and Pudding were about to pee their pants, but that was just a hunch.

"Raven-Oneesama! We got a job no na da!" Lily exclaimed while balancing with one hand on a beach ball. She flipped and landed on her feet perfectly.

"Hai. Keiichiro has offered you all jobs at our new-er-workplace," Zakuro said, noticing Star.

"Zodiac Café," Pie finished. We all looked at the building that obviously needed some repairing.

"So, after you find… um… Summer, Kane, and Alex, we can get started on repairing!" said Lettuce, a bit too optimistically. We all groaned, besides Star.

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping in the air, almost forgetting to land.

"What's so great about that?" Leo asked.

"Because! If we're looking for Mint and Ryou's daughter, where else would she be?" I said, and the entire group of girl Mew Mews (and Star) and I ran off to the mall.

When we reached the mall, we did almost anything _but_ look for the new teammates. Lily and Leilee went to the Blaster Zone Arcade to challenge people to games of Dance Dance Revolution, Claire and Kitty went to Petco, and Violet, Lexi, Star, and I went to the electronics store. We really geeked it up in there, so much people stared at us.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh! The Tokyo 200 processor! That thing's, like, hardcore!"

Lexi shouted, "The 4000 HTY computer!"

"Is that the N62 PGR?"

We were gazing in awe at the machinery, before someone shouted, "The new LMI SOS laptop! Woah!" we turned around and saw two girls who were dragging a little boy, about the triplets' age, through the store. One, who looked older than the other, about fourteen, had her long blond hair tied up in pigtails with red ribbon. Her eyes were brown, and she wore a brown jacket over a button up polo shirt. Around her neck was another red ribbon, tied into a neat bow. The other girl, looking about eleven, could have been the other's twin. She had the same dark brown eyes and blond hair, only hers was in one ponytail. She wore a gray, short, dress with a white bow on the neck. The little boy, however, looked like he was taken from a whole other family. He had shaggy black hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a white button up shirt with black pants, which were the exact same color as his hair. The boy mouthed, _Help me _and we laughed. The two girls looked up.

"Oh, hi. Did we bother you? Sorry, we'll be quieter…" the smaller one said. I smiled.

"No, it's okay, the LMI SOS laptop is awesome! You totally had a reason to yell!" I said.

"Oh… thanks… my name's Summer, and this is Alex and Kane… you are?" Summer asked.

"Raven, Violet, Star, and Lexi," I told them, "nice to meet you!"

"You too. So, who wants to look at some super-processors?" Alex asked. We all cheered. We headed to the far end of the store, only to be interrupted by our communicators going off. We sighed as our birthmarks began to warm up, and a rat Chimera Anima appeared outside. Star ran behind the counter while we pulled Alex, Summer, and Kane right outside.

"Midori, do your thing," I commanded, and Midori spit out a communicator in each kid's hand.

"What are these?" Kane asked.

"You'll know what to do. Ready?" I asked.

"Mew Mew Taurus!"

"Mew Mew Aquarius!"

"Mew Mew Capricorn!"

"Mew Mew Virgo!"

"Mew Mew Sagittarius!"

"Scorpio!"

"Metamorphosis!" we shouted together. Instinctively, I turned to look at the new Mews to see their outfits and attacks.

Mew Virgo, Summer, was wearing a white cupcake-style dress, trimmed with yellow. She wore yellow gloves and white combat boots that went up to her knee. Her hair had turned white with two yellow streaks. Her hair was straight but short, with a tiny strand sticking up. The thing I noticed, though, was that she had fluffy, white bunny ears and…_ was that a cat tail_? I couldn't tell.

Mew Sagittarius, Alex, had changed into a tight-fitting purple dress with pink lining that showed off her curves. She had on pink gladiator sandals, and her hair, too, had turned a light pink and was pinned up in a single bun on her head. Her eyes were now red, and she had on long, slender, pink gloves. She had a pair of gray cat ears sticking out from her head, black bird wings, and a gray cat tail.

Kane, now Scorpio, had on a maroon hoodie over a red t-shirt. He had on red jeans and maroon tennis shoes and the exact same animal features that his sister, Mew Sagittarius, had. His hair color had changed to maroon, along with his eyes', too.

The three gazed at Mews Aquarius, Capricorn, and I, unsure of what was going on.

"Just go with it!" Mew Capricorn shouted over the sound of the Chimera wrecking the Food Court. All six of us ran to the center of the mall, where the others already were.

"I see you've found the others," Mew Cancer said, looking at the new three additions to our team.

I flew out of the way when the Chimera Anima tried to run into me.

Mew Aquarius shouted, "Aquarius Spear! Ribbon Aquarius Wrap!" pinning the Anima to the ground. "Leo, now!" she shouted, the usual blue glow still attached to the Spear.

Leo ran forward, "Leo Ring! Leo Freeze!"

As soon as the Anima was trapped, all of us started our attacks, one by one. However, the Anima broke out of the orange prison before anyone could fully finish them. One of Mew Capricorn's Capricorn Stars was lodged into a pillar next to Bath and Body Works.

"Mew Taurus! Cover me!" she shouted as she ran to get her weapon. I didn't think that I would really have to until the Anima turned around to face her.

"Taurus Crossbow!" I shouted as the gun appeared in my hand, "Ribbon Taurus Check!" and, once again, my arrow hit the monster's eye, blinding it. It stumbled backwards, almost on top of Mew Sagittarius, Mew Virgo, and Scorpio. They shouted summoned their weapons and attacks all in a row.

"Sagittarius Arrow!" Mew Sagittarius commanded. She wielded what looked like a string between two purple bird wings with a red heart gem in the center. It was loaded with a pink arrow that looked exactly like the Sagittarius symbol.

"Virgo Stick!" Mew Virgo said, a white stick appearing in her hands. At the tip was a 3-D yellow Virgo symbol, surrounded by white cartoon rabbit heads. Below the rabbits, the stick leafed out in yellow, slightly curving up.

"Scorpio Sword!" the boy of the three said, clutching a maroon sword with a red handle. In the middle of the handle was a maroon orb containing a red Scorpio symbol.

"Ribbon Sagittarius Shatter!" Mew Sagittarius shouted, shooting her bow at the creature's chest. It started shaking as a burst of pink electricity went through its body.

"Ribbon Virgo Sower!" Mew Virgo exclaimed as she pointed her weapon above the Anima's head, where a shower of yellow and white acid drops erupted, landing on top of the Chimera.

"Scorpio Poison!" Scorpio yelled, stabbing the beast in the nose. It screeched in pain, clutching the spot of the cut. Its nose turned maroon, and it looked like it had lost the ability to smell, too.

Mew Gemini used this opportunity to send a second electric shock through its body, "Gemini Snaps! Ribbon Gemini Static!"

Mews Aquarius and Libra finished it off with their mother's attack, "Ribbon Zacros Pure!" the Chimera, defeated, transformed into its original state and scampered off. Midori went and ate the blue orb that was taken from its body. In front of us, the air rippled and revealed four Aliens that I really didn't want to deal with that day: Redd, Yin, Yang, and a smaller alien, about Kitty's age. He looked exactly like Yin and Yang, only his clothes and hair were gray, and his eyes were purple.

"Hello, you twelve now, is it?" Redd questioned. I was about to shoot an arrow at that stupid, disgusting face, but I couldn't I could only move my eyes. I looked at the other Mews, who looked like they were in the same state. It was also harder to breathe that way.

"Anyway, we wanted to introduce you to our little brother, Yo," Yin said, grinning evilly at Lexi, whose eyes darted away.

"If you don't mind, we must be on our way. Thank you for your time," Yang said.

Yin punched him in the stomach and whispered something to the extent of, "Yang, you idiot! We don't say 'Thank you'!" and with that, they teleported off, freeing us from our state of paralyzation. We fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"That… little… _thing_… I'm… gonna… kill 'm…" I said between gasps. When I had my breathing back on track, I stood up to see Star running at me with a pen and paper.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. I took the pen and was starting to sign as _Raven_, but then realized that she still thought I was Mew Taurus. I scratched my name out and signed the correct name_, Mew Taurus_. Star looked at it, confused. "That's funny. You have the same handwriting as my friend. Oh well, I guess it's just a coincidence," she said, shrugging it off. She ran back to the electronics store, probably looking for Violet, Lexi, Alex, Kane, Summer, and I. I motioned for the five to follow me, and we ran into the destroyed Claire's, de-transforming. We ran into the next store to make sure that nobody would catch on that _we_ were the Mew Mews, and snuck back beside Star.

"Look what I got! And YOU five weren't there!" Star said, holding up the autograph.

"Well, actually," Summer began, but I slapped my hand to her mouth, shutting her up.

"We were… uh… we saw the whole thing!" Violet lied, and Star looked at us suspiciously.

"Eh, oh well. Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to the café? I thought your parents wanted us to go back once we found Summer, Alex, and Kane?" she asked.

"Oh… yeah… I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom," I said, running. I opened up my communicator, and pressed the touch-screen button, _Message Mew Mew_. On the screen, it had the names of the eleven other Mews. I pressed Sagittarius, Virgo, and Scorpio, and began to type my message.

_ths is raven. jst go alng wit it, ill b out in a mnit n xplain it 2 u l8r._

I rushed, and ran back out, hoping they could understand. I heard their different ringtones going off, and they all opened them up, reading, then glancing at me.

"You guys too? Gosh, I have _got_ to get a new phone upgrade," Star said, rolling her eyes. The other Mews met us inside, and Star said, "Ready to go?" the others nodded, and we _walked_- yes, _walked_- not _teleported_, like we were getting used to- we walked back to the Café, where four more people were standing there, who I assumed were Alex, Summer, and Kane's parents.

"You took long enough," said a new woman with black hair tied in two buns, and brown eyes. I, from Kitty being obsessed with dancing, could tell that it was Mint Aizawa/Shirogane, the famous dancer.

"We finished renovating the little things, we just need your help bringing in the furniture and decorating," Keiichiro smiled. I now noticed that the café had been painted green and light blue, the colors of Mew Aquarius's and my Mew outfits. The top was painted green, and the sides, around glass doors and glass wall, were painted light blue. Parked in the parking lot next to the café was a U-Haul truck, its back opened revealing an array of tables, chairs, paintings, and more.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start unloading!" said a blond-haired man with aqua blue eyes. He stood by Mint, so I supposed that he was her husband. We ran to the truck, each grabbing a piece of furniture. Star and I grabbed a table, and saw the triplets, who were walking on their hands, carrying three tables on top of each other, with their feet. Afraid that the blond man would be angry if they fell, my cat ears and tail popped out for a moment, making me drop the table. The stand broke off of the table, and my feline features came back in.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, and examined the damage. I fixed it easily; it popped back together. We took it inside and set it down in the corner; my favorite spot to sit in restaurants. When I actually go to look at the table, I noticed that it was leafy green and had the Taurus symbol on it. I examined the other tables that the triplets brought in as well. One was yellow, with the Gemini symbol on it, one was orange, with the Leo symbol on it, and the other was red, with the Aries symbol on it. I thought that this was pretty intriguing, and I wondered where they had gotten the furniture. I shrugged it off and went back outside, where my mom stopped Star.

"Star, your mom called. She said you needed to do some chores? I can drive you home is you'd like," she offered.

Star sighed at the thought of having to do chores, then said, "No thanks, I'll walk," she turned to me and told me, "Call me, I'm not doing anything," and walked off toward our house. I was actually happy that she was gone, because now I could just teleport the furniture into the café. I jumped in the truck, and with the help of my Alien genes, I slipped to the back. I grabbed four green chairs and teleported into the café, placing the chairs next to the matching table. The chairs also had Taurus symbols on them, like the table. I teleported back into the truck next to Lexi, who I startled and made her animal features pop out.

"You get the same idea?" I asked. She answered by teleporting into the café. I looked at my options and decided to take a painting of a bull. I realized that this, too, went next to the Taurus table. After all, the Taurus symbol _was_ a bull. When I was finished with my spot, I hovered to the top of the café, in the corner so nobody outside could see me. I took notice of the flooring, which was a different color along each wall. The glass wall, where the Taurus table was, was green, and it also contained the Virgo and Capricorn tables. The two's paintings, since they were right up against the window, had what appeared to be gel stick-ons instead. Starting in the opposite corner of the Taurus table was blue-tiled, and contained the Cancer, Scorpio, and Pisces tables; the one at the end of the blue was red, containing the Aries, Scorpio, and Sagittarius tables; and the last color was yellow, containing the Gemini, Libra, and Aquarius tables. In the center of the floor was a circular chart, with four rings inside. There were twelve sections in each ring, and each section contained information on a particular Zodiac sign. For example, for the Taurus sign, the inner ring was solid dark green, the second was a bit lighter green, containing the Taurus symbol, the fourth was even lighter, containing the sign's gloss, in Taurus's case, the bull (on a light green background), and the last ring, almost white, spelled 'TAURUS'. When I looked up, I saw the ceiling decorated with a constellation map. The walls were all solid dark blue, the same color as the ceiling. I saw an emerald door opposite the entrance that was transparent, that must have been the kitchen. Right next to it was another door, also transparent but blue, with a solid plaque that said, _Women. _There was also an identical one next to it that read, Men. On the wall to my right was a green door, but it was solid. Engraved in a lighter shade were the words, _Changing Rooms: Employees Only_. At first, I wondered how the adults did all this while we were gone, but then remembered that Keiichiro and Zakuro may have been working on it for a few days. I floated back to the ground, when the other Mews walked in, along with our parents. We each sat down at a table, admiring our work.

Keiichiro announced, "Well, welcome to your new workplace," he told us, "When the Mew Project began, we had a café as well in Tokyo called café Mew Mew. Although when we moved to America, we had to make a new cover when we found out about your powers and the new enimies. So, I give you, Zodiac Café!"

Lily raised her hand, "Oh, oh! I've got a question! Do we get paychecks no na da?" saying that, every kid in the room gave her a dirty look.

Keiichiro laughed, "Yes, yes you do, Lily. And, without further ado, I'd like to show you your new uniforms!" he said, a bit too optimistically. "Raven, here's yours. You can go change into it in there, if you like," he told me. I made my way into the room behind the green door, which revealed a short hallway. To my right was a door labeled, _Women_. I went inside and unfolded my outfit, also losing the shoes and socks that were tucked in along with it.

It was a dark green dress with a white, heart-shaped apron with the Taurus symbol. It had an array of buttons, ribbon, and different shades of green. It also had white, poofy undershorts, but the thing I couldn't get over was the heart apron. I hated anything heart-shaped, but the outfit was okay, I guessed. When I finished putting on the dress and apron, I started to put on my socks and shoes (which had a heart at the toe…eh…). Then, Leilee, Lily, and Violet walked in with their uniforms. I also noticed that I had dropped a little headband-thing while unraveling my uniform. I put it on my head and went back into the café, where the boys were already standing.

My mother screamed, "Aw! Raven! You look sooooo kawaii!"

I turned away. This definitely wouldn't have been my outfit of choice, but I guess I had to deal with it. Leo looked at me with an odd expression and asked, "Why do women always take so long to dress?" I reached forward and slapped him, not very hard, but hard enough to make my point.

"And that's what you get for questioning a girl's actions," I said, turning to the changing rooms.

My father laughed, "That's my Raven! Just like her mother!"

Like me, my mother turned to him and slapped him, saying, "And that's what you get for saying that I slap people all the time," which caused everyone to erupt in laughter, that is, except for Leo and my dad, who were rubbing the spots where they'd just been hit. When the others came out of the dressing rooms, they all were wearing the same outfit I was, only in different colors and different Zodiac signs.

I could overhear Leo, who was in the same waiter outfit as the other boys (but with a purple bowtie), mumble to Claire, who was in a pink uniform, "You look nice," which caused her to turn redder than her dress.

"So, the grand opening is in a few minutes, so… SUMMER, ALEX, LOGAN, KANE, YOU'RE ON KITCHEN DUTY! KITTY, LEILEE, YOU'RE ON DISH DUTY! THE REST OF YOU ARE BUSSING TABLES! COME ON PEOPLE, LET'S GO, GO, GO!" Ryou shouted, and we all scrambled to fulfill his orders. Lexi, Leo, Lily, Claire, Violet, and I grabbed notepads from the kitchen along with menus and pens.

I could hear Logan and Kane whispering to each other, "Do you know how to cook?"

"No."

"We're screwed."

"Nyaa!" I screamed when I saw that people were starting to come in.

Before serving a ditzy teenage girl, Lexi mouthed to me, _'Wish me luck,'_

Soon, I was pulled into the mob of people, when ran into-yeah, you guessed it- Jay Aoyama. "Oh, uh, welcome to Café- forget it, just come with me," I sighed, pulling him through the crowd of people. I sat him at the Taurus table, which was about to be taken by Leo and a teenage boy. It was then that I decided to start a friendly rivalry between us. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same, and then turned back to Jay. "Ugh. Anyway, do you know what you want, or do you need a menu?"

Instead of answering me, he looked up and said, "So… you work here?"

"Yeah, apparently I do. I hate how there has to be so many hearts on our uniforms, though," I said. He looked behind me.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing at Lily, who was serving people while balancing six plates each on her hands, head, and left leg.

I widened my eyes, running over to Lily. "Lily, be careful! You'll break- something…" but I was too late. All 24 plates came crashing to the floor.

Ryou ran over from nowhere, his eyes fiery red, "RAVEN! CLEAN THIS UP! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" he shouted. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and dustpan from the supply closet. I quickly cleaned it up and got back to Jay, who was laughing his head off.

"What do you want, before Ryou kills me?" I asked, but this only made him laugh harder.

I could understand, through his laughing, his order, "Taurus-HAHA-ice-HAHEHA-cream -HAHAHAHA!" he laughed. I wrote it down on a piece of paper while he tried to stop his uncontrollable laughter.

"RAVEN!" I could hear Ryou shout. I ran the order into the kitchen right before my animal features popped out. Everyone on kitchen duty seemed busy, so I tried to get the ice cream myself. I looked in the freezer that was in the kitchen, and saw seven large tubs of ice cream. I finally found one labeled Taurus, and pulled it out. I grabbed an ice cream bowl and spoon and started dipping the dark green, sweet-smelling ice cream into a bowl. As I dipped it out, I noticed that there were little green Taurus-shaped sprinkles scattered around, mixed in with the rest. Closing the ice cream and putting it back in the freezer, I shoved a random spoon in the ice cream and took it out to Jay, who had stopped laughing.

"RAVEN!" I heard someone shout.

"RAVEN GET OVER HERE!"

"RAVEN, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"RAVEN!"

"RAVEN!" gosh, this was going to be a long day.

By the end of the day, Jay had left, and I was getting ready to clean his table when I saw the triplets involved in what could be considered a cage fight in some manners. I kept walking, not moved at all by their fight. After I picked up his bowl, I found a crisp ten dollar bill. I gasped.

Then, Lily came over to spoil my happiness. "Leave it there Oneechan! That's what we're fighting over, no na da!" she said.

"Lily, I hate to break it to you, but this is mine. I waited on this kid, he gave me a tip," I said. Lily's smile turned into a frown.

"So no ten dollars for Lily no na da?" she asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. Go check on your table," I told her. She did so and gasped.

"Five dollars no na da!" she exclaimed. I knew she'd get something from doing all of those tricks. Everyone did the same, but I still ended up with the most money.

That night, the triplets were staying at our house, because their parents had to go to China again for who-knows- what. "Okay, who wants to play Monkey in the Middle no na da?" Lily asked. I groaned and bolted into my bedroom before I had to commit to anything. I locked my door and windows then went straight to bed- but, of course, I watched old Powerpuff Girls reruns, too. And somehow, through the screaming and yelling of the triplets, I somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Jay: Heh, heh. Your boss hates you.**

**Raven: YOU TRY WORKING THAT HARD FOR JUST AN HOUR, YOU LITTLE-**

**Kitty: Oneesama, this story's still rated K+...**

**Raven: Grrrz... I guess you're right, Kitty. Anyway, people, review. Now. Or I'll go Mew Mew on you.**

**Lily: She's made it so that anyone can no na da!**


	5. Nobody Said Parties Weren't Fun

**Me: Raven, could you toss me a soda?**

**Raven: No, I'm getting ready to star in the next chapter.**

**Me: Who said you were gonna be the star?**

**Raven: You did. I'm the one telling the story, after all.**

**Me: Oh yeah...**

**Lexi: Once again, only one person reviewed. Thanks, guys.**

**Claire: Lexi, don't be such a downer!**

**Kitty: Yeah nya!**

**Kisshu: For crying out loud, BatUtonium doesn't oun Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Kitty: Daddy! That was my line nya!**

**Kisshu: Sorry Koneko.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Nobody Said Parties Weren't Fun

I was glad that it was Friday; I didn't have to work or do anything at the café today, except meeting my friends there at three. As I dressed for the day, Whiskers talked to me about the cat next door that he had been admiring. "I mean, what am I going to do? Should I bring her a fish, a mouse? What?" he asked with desperation in his voice.

"Well, I would bring her a fish. I mean, no person likes to see a dead mouse on their doorstep, but every cat loves fish, and I could help you get one. There's a huge pond at Violet's house. I'm sure she'd let you have a few," I told him, and he began purring.

As I headed to the café, Violet and Star played Rock-Paper-Scissors on either side of me for who had to pay the bill that day. We had decided to pay in separate groups so that the bills wouldn't be too high. Star groaned as she threw paper to Violet's scissors. "Get ready Star, I haven't eaten anything today!" she exclaimed. Star just groaned in response. When we opened the doors of the café, Shirogane was right there, and he looked pretty mad.

"RAVEN! VIOLET! You're needed in the kitchen!" he yelled. Star just ducked inside.

"But it's our day off!" I retorted, but it just made him madder.

"I DON'T CARE! THE TRIPLETS ONLY KNOW HOW TO COOK SHAKES! GET IN THERE, GET YOUR UNIFORMS ON, AND GO HELP THEM!" he screamed. Violet and I ran into the dressing rooms and changed into our uniforms, dashing into the kitchen. We almost exploded when we saw the triplets, Keiichiro, Lettuce, and Leo all working fine, baking cookies, cakes, and other sweets.

"RYOU!" we shouted, stomping down the stairs. "YOU TRICKED US!"

"Yeah, but you fell for it anyway. Now go serve your friends, they've been waiting for a while now," he replied calmly, watching the security monitors. I could see my friends, Kallie, Ryan, Justin, and Cassie all waiting at a table next to Jay, Jackson, Harrison, and Avery. When Ryou noticed that we weren't going anywhere, he threatened, "If you don't, I'm docking your pay,". Violet and I went up the stairs, thinking of a million words to say to him, but neither of us did.

When we were at the top, I shouted, "I DON'T REALLY SEE HOW IT MATTERS ANYWAY! WE ONLY GET FIFTY CENTS AN HOUR!" we slammed the door, snatching pens and notepads. We went over to our friends, who were all sitting in the Taurus, Virgo, and Capricorn tables.

Harrison looked up, "You work here?" he asked, nodding to our uniforms.

"Yeah, it's our day off, but our boss is being a YOU-KNOW-WHAT, SO WE HAVE TO WORK TODAY. SORRY, GUYS," I shouted loud enough for Ryou, who was back in the kitchen, to hear. "Anyway, what do you guys want?"

"I'll have an apple pie a la mode,"

"Fried ice cream!"

"Two scoops of Leo ice cream,"

"Venus cupcake,"

"Libra cake pop,"

"Mars cookie,"

"Pisces pizza,"

"Capricorn cake,"

"Taurus cake pop," they said as Violet and I struggled to write down their orders. We ran into the kitchen, preparing the orders ourselves, hoping we got them all right.

"Raven, don't you think it's a bit odd how all of the foods here are named after us?" Violet asked me as we brought the orders out.

"Well, let me guess, it's called Zodiac Café, so… I have no idea!" I exclaimed sarcastically. We sat down next to Star after setting down everybody's food. We, too, had ordered ourselves some, due to the fact that the café was not busy. I had made cheese fries and Violet had gotten tea. The café really did serve a lot of things.

As we ate (drank in Violet's case) we talked to our friends. Kallie said, "So, are you guys taking a vacation this year? I'm going to the Bahamas!"

Violet and I glanced at each other. We were both going to camp, but we didn't know if we'd be able to due to our jobs as Mew Mews. "Well, we may be going to camp, but something might come up."

"Like what?" Cassie asked.

"Erm… you know… anything…"

"Oh. Well I'm going to Pie Land" Ryan exclaimed. All of us were incredibly obsessed with pie, for no reason in particular. Suddenly, our communicators started beeping. Violet and I groaned.

"Who texted you?" Star asked. We opened up our communicators to see Ryou outside of the café, running from a Chimera Anima.

"Get… out… here… NOW! And aren't Raven and Violet supposed to be working?" he asked, but we closed our communicators before he could tell anything was going on. We sighed and I scarfed down the rest of my food. We stood up and ran out of the café. All of the Aliens but Redd were laughing at Ryou, who was desperately running from the Anima. Violet and I transformed, along with the other Mews. As we summoned our weapons, the Anima (which looked like a purple wolf) crashed into the café. Everyone scattered, running around frantically. My friends were huddled in the far corner, trying to hide. I ran in front of them, shooting an arrow in its eye. It stumbled backward. I then took this opportunity to turn to my friends.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" I shouted, but they only stood there in shock. When the Anima tried to harm them again, I teleported them to the woods nearby. Apparently, the Chimera was headed that way, and found us in a small clearing. Even though I shot an arrow in its eye, it came nearer to us, until it was within arm's reach. I closed my eyes, preparing for a blow, but nothing happened. Instead, I heard it howl, and something grabbed me. I opened my eyes to see an Alien with black hair and red eyes clutching my arm while guarding me from the Anima. I could see the other Mew Mews nearby, but they just watched in awe as the Alien fought off the Anima with a large sword. When it returned to normal (just a domestic puppy), I looked at the boy who was floating a few inches from the ground. He wore a red jacket and black pants. "Who are you?" I whispered.

He looked at me and teleported, leaving behind a small black button in the shape of a raven.

After everything was sorted out and my friends went home, I, the other Mews, and our parents all went to the basement to examine the small token from the boy in red. "There seems to be a tracking device inside… and it's connected to another similar device. We can take it out if you want, or we can test it to see what it does. Your choice, Raven," Keiichiro told me, examining the trinket.

"No, that's okay. If it's something bad, I think I can hold my own," I said, pointing at my communicator. Ryou returned the token to my safekeeping and I turned, teleporting to my own secret place that I went whenever I needed to let my emotions take the most of me. Near my house was a wide expanse of woods; about 20 acres. Once, when I was little, I got lost within the brush, sticks, grass, and leaves. Violet and I were playing hide-and-seek, but I went too far, and nobody could find me. I stayed in a clearing, where I carved my name into a tree. For six hours I stayed there, waiting for someone to find me. Eventually, my father did, and they brought me back home with love. Ever since, I had gone there to let any of my emotions run wild. At the moment, I felt confused. Hundreds of questions raced through my mind at the moment. _Why did it have to be me? Who is he? What is this? Who am I? Why am I here? _Out of frustration, I threw the ornament that the boy in red gave me against a nearby tree. Apparently, the button was hit, and there was a spark of red light. I ran behind a tree, pulling out my communicator just in case. Out of the light stood the boy; the boy that had saved me. I teleported over, holding his neck against a tree.

"Who are you? Tell me now or believe me, I WILL kill you," I said through gritted teeth. The boy did not gasp for air, but struggled to get out of my grasp. It was then that I remembered: _Aliens don't need oxygen_. Despite that fact, I kept him there until he stopped struggling. I let go as he shrunk into a ball of red light that grew once again. It was then that I figured out who the boy in red really was: _Redd_.

* * *

**Raven: Really? I got ready for THAT?**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about the short chapter.**

**Lexi: Maybe, if people reviewed, they would get longer!**

**Kitty: Calm down Lexi-Oneesama!**

**Ichigo: Well people, R&-**

**Raven: MOM!**

**Ichigo: Sorry Neko, go on.**

**Raven: Anyway, R&R PEOPLE.**

**Lexi: Heh. Your parents call you Neko.**

**Raven: SHUT UP, FISHY!**

**Lexi: Hey!**

**Raven: Dude, I'm kidding. It's a friend-thing.**

**Lexi: Oh yeah...**


	6. Red

**Me: Here ya go! Another update!**

**Yin: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Fine... I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Yo: You forgot The Powerpuff Girls and The Legend of Korra.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Thanks, Yo.**

**Yang: Yeah! Let's go!**

**Redd: Eh... here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Red

_ "Who are you? Tell me now or believe me, I WILL kill you," I said through gritted teeth. The boy did not gasp for air, but struggled to get out of my grasp. It was then that I remembered: Aliens don't need oxygen. Despite that fact, I kept him there until he stopped struggling. I let go as he shrunk into a ball of red light that grew once again. It was then that I figured out who the boy in red really was: Redd._

Without thinking, I transformed and readied my crossbow, aiming it at Redd. "Why did you protect me?" I asked, my voice low and accusing. Redd looked up, his eyes full of shock. He slowly inched backwards, until he was up against a tree. I came closer, until the arrow was touching his skin.

"I-I-I… I'm sorry!" he yelled, teleporting away. As he left, a small charm dropped to the ground. It was black; shaped like a Raven.

I had been sitting there for hours, on the tree stump in my clearing. It had to be around eight by now; the sky was dark. I sat there, shooting my endless supply of arrows into a tree, splitting them every now-and-then. Although it was nighttime, I could see due to my cat genes. I could only see in Mew form, though, so I stayed that way. I couldn't seem to answer the question. _Why did it have to be Redd? _I wondered how the others were doing. Fine, I supposed. But I needed to talk to that little you-know-what named Redd. I had a million questions to ask. I stood up and walked over to the charm he left and pressed the button. I knew he wouldn't be able to see in the dark, so I had an advantage. I floated behind a tree, so I could catch him using the element of surprise. As the red glow appeared, I ran at it, and clutched Redd's wrist. He was in his usual form, with red hair and red eyes. I clenched his arm so that he couldn't teleport, and he winced. "What is wrong with you?" I shouted. He just stared at me with pleading eyes. "First we're enimies, then you heal me, and now you save me? What the heck is wrong with you!" I screamed. He just stared.

"I… uh…" he stuttered. I could tell that my hand was tightening, and I loosened my grip. "I- uh-d-don't… I don't know! All I remember is being sick one moment, then killing my brothers' Chimera Anima! Then I'm back in bed! Ten minutes later, I'm back here! Now will you please let go!" he shouted. I let go, and he rubbed his arm.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad…" I apologized. He looked at me in a weird way. "What?" I asked. Then I remembered that he couldn't see in the dark.

"I'm trying to figure out where you are. I can't see, you know," he said, pointing to his eyes.

"Yeah… I kinda forgot…" I said. He laughed.

"Hey, you know you could kill me right now?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but why? You're not doing anything wrong at the moment, and it'd be pretty boring to kill you now, anyway," I explained. Actually, since he saved me, I was just returning the favor.

"Well… uh… thanks? I guess?" he said. I laughed.

"So… um… before Yin kills me, I have to go. See ya," he said.

"See ya," I told him, and he teleported away.

When I came back home, everyone was asleep. It was already 10:00, and I was the only night owl in the house. I sat on the couch, turning on the TV. When I was about to fall asleep, I heard someone at the foot of the couch. "Hey," they said. I turned around, thinking it may have been my father. I couldn't have been more wrong. Standing there was Redd; he looked tired and he had a bruise on his face, about the size of my palm. He was wearing red (figures) pajamas, and looked really tired.

"Ah! How the rhombus did you get in here?" I asked, throwing my pillow at his face.

"I'm an Alien. What do you expect? Anyway, I just decided to stop by. I… uh… was wondering if you could maybe show me where humans go to stay the night? I was kinda kicked out…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

"Why?" I asked.

"B-because I was with you," he said. I stood up and stretched.

"Here, let me make you some coffee. We can discuss the situation downstairs," I said. It was the least I could do. I mean, even if we are fighting for the Earth, he had saved me, and gotten hurt for it. I led him downstairs, into the kitchen, and turned on the light. I then started making coffee the best I could; I never drank it, but I'd watch my mom make some before. "You know, we're both gonna get killed by your brothers and the other Mews," I said matter-of-factly. He shrugged.

"My father hates me anyway, I think, and Yin is the only threat to me," he said.

"What happened to your face?" I asked.

"Father-sama punished me," he said as I handed him a cup of coffee.

"Father… who is that guy, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I know everyone will kill me if I said it… but… you may know him… Deep Blue," he said. I gasped.

"WE'RE FIGHTING DEEP BLUE? I THOUGHT HE DIED!" I shouted, then quieting down, afraid I would wake my parents.

"Yeah, he told us about that… but he regained his strength, and created my brothers and I to serve him," he said, without expression.

It was then that I came up with a realization. "Redd, you inherited the multiple-person-thing! Deep Blue did the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he did use his own DNA," he told me. I nodded.

"That explains it," I said, looking down.

"But I really don't like doing this. Neither do my brothers. He makes us do it. If we don't, he'll kill us," Redd told me.

"So? I mean, if you hate doing it, then why even follow him? Hide!" I told him. Redd didn't want to fight… he didn't like doing this. Maybe… "You could join us if you wanted to. We're stronger than him. If we all worked together, we can beat him…"

"No, you don't get it. He could kill me right now, Taurus," he said, lifting up his sleeve. There was an incision in his skin, under which was a small bump.

"Oh…"

"So anyway, about the sleeping…" he said.

"Oh, right! Well, I guess we could check you into a hotel… but it depends on how much money you have," I said.

He held up a stack of hundred dollar bills. "Is this enough?"

Well, long story short, I helped Redd check in at Sleep Inn, and I went back home and thought about what he said_. I really don't like doing this. Neither do my brothers. He makes us do it. _I felt sorry for him, even though he was my enemy. Dwindling on this thought, I finally fell asleep at 5:00 A.M.

"Raven! Hurry up!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. I slowly made my way down there, having to work myself up each step of the way. Downstairs I met Violet, who was in her café uniform.

"Everyone's at the café! We've been waiting on you for, like, ever!" she shouted. I looked at the clock.

"Oh. One already?" I asked, "Okay, be right back," I said, yawning. _Good grief, Ryou's gonna kill me!_ I thought, quickly putting my hair up in a ponytail and putting decent clothes on. _Hm. I wonder why nobody woke me up. Oh, well. I guess Kitty rushed, too. _My parents had already gone to work; my father was a scientist while my mother was a nurse. As I ran down the stairs, I almost forgot to put Midori and the raven charm in my bag. Just in case.

To my surprise, the café wasn't busy. The new-sweet-place phase was over, so now people were just coming if they passed by or had it recommended, basically. The triplets were serving and doing tricks with Kitty, Kane, and Alex, while Keiichiro and Lettuce were in the kitchen, cooking with Summer, Violet, and I, who Ryou decided were the best cooks. As I was making some chocolate cupcakes, Violet asked, "Okay, Raven. I know that you are infused with cat DNA and all and are tired all the time, but you've never slept in that late! What kept you up?"

Crap. Everyone would kill me if they found out I was with Redd. "I… uh… was caught up in a really interesting episode of The Legend of Korra!" I lied.

Violet narrowed her eyes and whispered, "The Legend of Korra comes on Saturdays. It's Tuesday. What really happened?"

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone," I said in a hushed voice. She nodded. "Redd came to my house,"

She gasped and her wolf features popped out. She dragged me into the changing room. "You were with _him_?" she asked, her eyes bigger than Ping-Pong balls. I told her the full story, making her swear she wouldn't tell anyone. After all, she _had_ been my best friend for a **really** long time. I just hoped that she could keep her promise.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, Ryou yelling and all… but there were no Chimera Animas. All of the Mews were happy to finally get a break from the battles. I walked home with Violet, Claire, and Kitty, as usual. Keiichiro had stayed at the café to discuss something with Ryou, so it was just us. We were headed down the street when I remembered something. "Hey Violet, did you get anything for the triplets' birthdays?"

She gasped, "Oh, crap! I guess we'd better hurry up!" she was right; their birthday was Sunday, five days away.

"Yeah, I know where I'm going, though. There's a new circus store in the mall. Wanna go with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure!" she replied. As we went home, it felt like something was watching us. I shrugged the thought away, a bit worried.

"Oneesama, where's mom and dad?" Kitty asked me as we watched Powerpuff Girls reruns. It was already 6:00, and neither of our parents were back from work. Yes, that was strange.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, Kitty-chan. They probably just had to do a little more work, that's all," I told her. "I'll be right back, stay here," I commanded. I stepped outside, looking; just to be sure that nobody was there. I came back in and locked all of the doors and windows. Even though it was still light outside, I cared for my sister's safety. Besides, if we wanted to leave, we could just teleport out, same with my father, who would be with my mom. As I came back inside, I went into my room to grab my phone. I could text Violet and see if she wanted to come over. As I reached in my bag for my cell phone, someone appeared in front of me. Of course, it was none other than Redd. "What do you need this time?" I asked, pulling out my iPhone.

"Well, I don't think it's what I want. I-I know where your parents are," he said. I looked up.

Pulling him up by his shirt, I said, "What the rhombus did you do this time?"

"I had no part in it!" he exclaimed, teleporting to my bed.

"What happened?" I asked, now listening intently.

"My father… he took them all… Ichigo… Mint… Lettuce… all of them… I don't know what he plans to do with them, but I know it's not good. I would show you, but I still have this thing in my arm. He would know I came from here, and know where I will teleport to. It's a tracker, Raven. He's not stupid, I'll tell you that much. He'll put two-and-two together and realize that you're with me. I'm sorry…" he explained. I could tell by his tone that he was being genuine.

"I've got an idea," I told him. I took out one of my scanners and scanned his arm. "Okay, this may take a while, but I can do it," I said, looking at the screen it was hooked up to. I saw the object right under his skin, which would be easy to take out. The hard part would be the little red dots that went along in his blood stream. I could tell that they were coming from the object that was placed in his arm.

"Do what?" he asked. I put the scanner away and sat down at my computer.

"Get that chip out of your arm," I said, writing down some information on a notepad. His face lit up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah… hang on…" I said, opening a program and punching in some codes. A machine to my right dinged and I opened the waffle iron-shaped top. Inside were fifteen pills, each colored a dark green. "Take three of these a day; one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one at night. When you're finished, come back here. By then, the chip should be gone. I'll just need to take out all that's left, which shouldn't be a problem," I told him, pouring them into a container. Isn't technology great?

"Um… thanks!" he said, taking the bottle and tucking it away into his cloak. And with that, he teleported away. _Well, I guess it's time to tell the others._ I thought to myself as I opened my communicator.

* * *

**Raven: Eh. It was okay. Mathematical!**

**Me: Oh...kay...**

**Raven: I don't know, I just felt like saying it :D**

**Kitty: R&R nya!**


	7. Codename: Zodiac Mew Mew

**Raven: Meh.**

**Me: Meh?**

**Reven: Meh.**

**Kitty: Bat-Oneesama doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew nya!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Codename: Zodiac Mew Mew

After Redd left, I picked up my communicator and pressed the button_, Alert Mews_. Most of them teleported, but, of course, Alex, Kane, Violet, and Claire all walked, seeing as they couldn't teleport. When everyone arrived, we sat down in the "big room". I, however, was standing up. "Okay guys… we all have something in common right now," I announced, everyone looking up.

"OH! OH! We're all mew mews na no da!" the triplets shouted.

After doing a short facepalm, I looked up and said, "No, not that… our parents have all been taken. I also found out who our enemy is. Deep Blue," I told them, while they shared collective gasps.

"Who told you that our parents were _taken_?" Kane asked. Everyone gave him dirty looks.

"Well, one, it's kind of obvious, Einstein, and two… erm… uh…" I said. Well, there was no way getting out of it now. I decided just to show them instead. Pulling out the charm, I pressed the button. Next to me came a very confused Redd, until he saw me. Everyone started to transform, until I stopped them. "Wait! It's okay! He's okay!" I shouted, and they all (except Violet) gazed at me, a very confused look in all of their eyes. Reluctantly, I told them the whole story, including the part in the forest, with Redd interjecting every few sentences.

"Wait, so you guys are being forced to do this?" Leo asked. He was sitting on the couch with Claire on the bottom bunk of the bed, while Summer and Alex sat on the top.

Redd nodded. "I won't have to much longer though, thanks to Raven," he said, glancing at me.

"Oh, by the way, why don't I check the status on that thing anyway? Just to make sure there aren't any side effects," I said, leading him into my room.

"Thanks for not letting them kill me," he said.

I chuckled. "Well, I am their leader, and they'll listen to me," I said_. That was a dumb thing to say. If you're they're leader, of course they'll listen to you!_ I thought. He actually was pretty attractive, and… what am I saying? Whatever.

"Still," Redd said as he lifted his sleeve up. I took out the scanner.

"Good news. It may be gone before I thought," I said, putting the container pack in its little spot on my desk.

"The sooner, the better," Redd sighed as we teleported back into the room- or at least I did. When I did, he wasn't there. I guessed he had gone back to his… whatever it was that he slept in.

"Okay guys. I say we stick together until Redd's chip gets dissolved in his arm, then he can teleport us to our parents," I told the Mew Mews, who were already settling in.

"And then we can kick some Deep Blue butt!" Kitty shouted, floating in a standing position, punching her arm into the air. Everyone turned to her. _Wow, Kitty's tougher than I thought._

"Yeah! We'll be called Codename: Zodiac Mew Mew na no da!" the triplets said in unison. They'd obviously been watching a lot of Codename: Kids Next Door.

"Well, anyway, I'd think it best if we stayed together tonight, no?" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I teleported into my parents', Kitty, and I's bedrooms and grabbed our beds. I hoped that we would have enough space. "The triplets can take my parents' bed, I'll take my own, Kitty and Claire to Kitty's bunk bed, Violet and Lexi to the other, Leo and Alex to the couches, and Kane and Summer with Alex and Leo," I said in one long sentence. I revealed that the couches were futons, and we all just sat around staring at each other, as if we were expecting something to happen.

"Erm… I'm going to go get some stuff from my mansion. Be right back!" Alex said, leaving. She took Kane along with her. Eventually, everyone was gone, getting their things. Of course, they would be staying here for a few days, to they grabbed as much as possible. I could tell when everyone brought back around three bags/suitcases each. I began to make dinner; nothing too hard, just ramen noodles, something everyone liked. As I finished putting the noodles into twelve bowls, everyone was settling in upstairs. They brought their own sheets, toiletries, clothes, and trinkets. Once they finished, they came downstairs to eat. All of us sat at our family's large dinner table.

"Slumber party!" Lily shouted. I looked at her. She was so young, I don't think she understood. Nobody said anything, though.I turned on my communicator and messaged Alex, Summer, Lexi, Leo, and Violet.

_2nite meet me n mi rm. Tlk pln._

I figured that it was better to leave the younger ones out of it until we needed to tell them. Things may get pretty gory.

When we all finally went to bed, Alex, Summer, Lexi, Leo, Violet, and I stayed up. Once the coast was clear, the six of us slipped into my room.

It wasn't the biggest room, but it wasn't small, either. I had a bed (which was in the big room) in the opposite corner from the door, and a desk right next to it. I had a chest of drawers right at the foot of my bed, next to my closet. The walls were painted an emerald green, while the floor was plush purple carpeting.

"So, I guess Redd's on our side now?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying to take the chip out of his arm by pill; so far, it seems to be working. He should be better and able to teleport us to our parents in a few days, maybe even sooner," I explained. The others nodded in agreement. "When we get there, I think it best to split into groups of three and look for our parents. Kitty, Leilee, and I, Alex, Kane, and Summer, Lexi, Leo, and Logan, and Violet, Claire, and Lily. Sorry, guys. I'm trying to get each of us with some of the smaller kids. We can't leave them alone with each other," I said.

The others shared a collective, "Yeah," and I continued on.

"And then I guess… we'll just go from there! It's worked with every time so far!" I said. Honestly, if I had idea what it looked like, it must've been very deep in my brain…

After about 1:00 A.M., I was the only one left awake. I didn't see how they could all be asleep already. I went downstairs to get a drink of water, and, the only alien I felt like dealing with, was asleep at a chair in the kitchen. I quietly laughed, shaking his shoulders. He must have been kicked out again and needed help getting into another hotel, but I was upstairs still. He mumbled and sat up. "Raven! I have great news!" he shouted. I slapped him.

"You baka! You'll wake everyone up! Anyway, what's the great news?" I whispered.

"He can't track me anymore!" he said. I gasped. The next thing I remembered, I was hugging him in a warm embrace. _What the heck am I doing?_I asked myself. I immediately pulled out, and cleared my throat.

"Does this mean that we're going now?" I asked, still in my pajamas.

"I- guess we could… I mean, isn't everyone asleep by now?" he asked.

"So? Come on, help me wake them up!" I commanded, and teleported us upstairs.

* * *

**Redd: So does this mean I _don't_ die?**

**Me: Meh.**

**Redd: Meh?**

**Me: Meh.**

**Kitty: R&R nya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I had to think really hard about what to do next, but here it is! (Even though it's the shortest chapter)**

**Raven: Bleh.**

**Me: Bleh.**

**Kitty: Bat-Oneesama doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew nya!**

* * *

Chapter 8

After we woke everyone up, we did all of the normal preparations to keep you awake: splashing cold water on your face, slapping each other, drinking coffee, you know. Once we were done, we transformed and summoned our weapons, in case we were attacked as soon as we got there. I closed my eyes as we teleported, thinking about the smaller kids, hoping they wouldn't get hurt. When I opened my eyes, we were in a long, dark cave (that I could see in, thanks to my cat genes) with a light at the far end. I whispered, "Back-to-back people!" and they did as I said. Redd pulled out his sword and covered my back. We all stood in our partnered groups, slowly approaching the light. When we were about ten feet away, I gripped my weapon even tighter. I was the first to see what was under the light.

I first noticed that our mothers weren't there. My dad and Tasuku were banging against a wall, and Taruto and Pai were just looking down at the floor. Keiichiro and Ryou looked like they were about to pull all of their hair out. Keiichiro looked up, obviously hearing the noise. "Violet? Claire?" he said. The rest of the men looked up, their eyes widening.

My father ran to Mew Cancer and I, embracing us. "Girls… we thought they had taken you too…" he exclaimed. I saw the other adults doing the same to their kids. "They took them," my father said, looking down at us. "They took Ichigo. Mint. Lettuce. Pudding. Zakuro. Berry. All of them…" he said, squeezing us even tighter. I cut the chain that was tied around his foot with my arrow, and he floated up, catching sight of Redd, who was behind me the whole time. "You… you little…" he began, slowly inching towards him.

"Dad, stop! He's okay!" I said, flying in-between the two. My dad sighed, and came down.

"Fine, Raven, if you trust him, then I do too," he said, his ears (now sticking out and obviously Alien ears) drooping. I was surprised by this sudden change of heart, but I guessed it was for the good. Right? Ah, well. I could just ask my mom… "Where are they?" I demanded to know. My father's ears drooped even more.

"That's the thing, Neko. We don't know," he said. I thought about this for a second, still two feet in the air.

"Redd," I said, turning. The boy's ears perked up. "do you remember any place where they might be?" I asked.

"Well, there is that basement in the ship, but," he began. Shirogane cut him off.

"Take us there, now," he said, turning to face him. The others nodded, and so did us Mews.

"Okay, here we go…" Redd said. We linked hands, and in a second were in another dark, cold, cave-like place. The room we were in was round, with a pool in one half. It was black, and I was sure something was at the bottom. I slowly approached, pointing my bow toward the dark, menacing pond. Needless to say, I wasn't the least bit surprised when a fish Chimera jumped out of the water.

"Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted, shooting an arrow at its chest. The others gathered around me and started their attacks, too. Pai, Taruto, and my dad also started fighting with their usual (well, when they were fighting for Deep Blue usual) weapons. As we were fighting, I noticed Redd gripping his arm, which worried me that the chip may still be there. I shrugged it off and kept fighting, not hesitating a second to fire arrow after arrow. Eventually, the Anima returned back to normal and Midori, who had somehow managed to sneak in with us, collected the leftover blue orb.

"K-Kisshu?" we heard someone say, their voice small and quiet. Looking right, we saw that there was a small cave in the room, the entrance about the size of a standard pickup truck. We ran inside, finding my mother, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. They were pale, but other than that they looked fine. Their husbands ran to them while the rest of us stood at the opening of the cave in case of another attack. Everything was going fine, until we heard someone scream in pain. Everyone immediately looked at Redd, who was on his knees, grasping his arm. On instinct, I ran over to him and lifted him up.

"Let's go," I said as Redd let out another scream of pain. Everyone else linked hands and teleported, while I teleported Redd alone. We all ended up in my house, in the kitchen. I and the other Mews de-transformed, and I laid Redd down on the table, who was gasping for air. I closed my eyes and laid my middle and forefinger on the spot where the chip had been. I didn't know really what to do, so I just thought about the chip dissolving. I opened my eyes when the Alien's gasps stopped. Everyone was staring at me, and I removed my hand. The boy had passed out; I knew this because he still had a pulse. Pai teleported to my room and came back with my scanner and laptop, then scanned Redd's arm. On the laptop screen, we could see that it was partially dissolved, only half of it remained. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Good. It's not too bad… wait a minute. Why am I so concerned? _I asked myself as my dad took Redd into the guest room, the rest of us right at his heels. After Kish laid him down on the bed, he turned to me.

"Neko, you saved him. He may he sick for a while, but he won't be seriously injured. I don't know how you did it; even Pai can't heal anyone that well. Good work," he told me. I just stood there in shock. I had actually healed him?

We all gasped as Redd sat up. He seemed wide awake. "Ah!" he shouted, grasping his arm.

"I'll go get some ice," Lettuce said, rushing downstairs.

Leo shouted, "Give him some space guys!" as we noticed that we were all crowded around the bed, some of us even in the air above him. Lettuce came back with an ice pack and placed it on his arm, receiving a scream in response. Taruto ran over and pushed his pressure point. Redd immediately fell asleep, without any sort of struggle.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"He's easier to work with when he's asleep, no?" he replied.

* * *

**Redd: Ouch.**

**Me: Ah, well, it'll be better soon...**

**Raven: Also, Bat may not be updating for a while; she's going to camp for a week.**

**Kitty: Yeah... anyway, R&R nya!**


	9. Healing The Boy In Red

**Me: Well, maybe I lied. I'll probably have another chapter up after this before camp.**_  
_

**Raven: It's not good to be a liar, Bat-San.**

**Me: Shut up, Raven.**

**Kitty: Bat-Oneesama doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew nya!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Healing The Boy In Red

Redd had stayed asleep for the rest of the day, and everyone eventually went back home. Kitty and my parents went downstairs to watch some TV, and I stayed in my room and read Mockingjay. I was thinking about how much Katniss was like Buttercup, until I heard another scream of agony. I teleported into the guest bedroom to see Redd wide awake and sitting up. He was gripping his arm in pain. Quickly, I grabbed the ice pack that Lettuce had left on the nightstand and laid it down on his arm. He sighed.

"What is this?" he asked, confused as to what the soccer ball- shaped item on his arm was. I laughed.

"It's an ice pack. It helps the pain," I said. He nodded.

"Raven… what happened… exactly?" he questioned.

"We were getting my parents back, and when we found my mom, he… activated the chip…" I said.

He looked down and said, "But I'm still alive… why didn't I die?"

I sighed, "We brought you back here and… I- erm… healed you, just a bit. Then Taruto put you to sleep because you were so hard to work with when you were awake,"

"And Taruto is the guy with the ponytails?" he asked.

"Yeah," I giggled.

"Oh. Uh, thanks for um… healing me. The ice makes it feel a lot better," he said, gazing at the ice pack.

"I-i-it was nothing. Besides, you healed me once," I said, smiling. He just turned away. "Erm… here. Keep it there when it hurts. I'll be back later. Just scream if you need anything," I said. He laughed as I teleported out of the room and downstairs.

"He's awake," I told my parents and Kitty, who were watching Teen Titans in the living room. I plopped down on one of the chairs. We didn't have much in there, just a couch across from the TV and two recliners on either side. Behind the furniture was the kitchen; there was a large hole in the wall that you could see the TV from.

My mother said, "It's about time. It's been five hours!" she was right, though. We had come back home at twelve and it was now five.

"Well, I really don't blame him. He almost died back there!" I stated. My father just looked up.

"I understand. I died once, too!" my father said in a cheery tone. Kitty and I just stared at him.

"It's a long story, Kitty. You can ask Raven, though, I'm sure she knows," my mother pointed out. Actually, I did remember that. He died trying to kill Deep Blue, but then my mom saved him. I just shrugged and teleported upstairs, where I continued to read Mockingjay. All was going fine until my communicator started beeping. I picked it up and sighed. Opening it, I saw Alex, Kane, and Summer in their transformed outfits talking to me and the other Mews.

"Guys, we've got trouble in the park," Alex announced, turning her head and communicator, showing us a large fly Chimera Anima. I groaned. Standing up, I teleported into the guest room. Redd was still awake, holding the pack to his arm, which now looked like it was bruised.

"Kitty and I have to go. I'll be back soon nya," I said. I rolled my eyes at my own little "catchphrase" and teleported to the park, transforming when I got there. Everyone was already there; I was late, as usual. I summoned my crossbow and stood by Mew Sagittarius.

"This thing is disgusting! This has to be one of Yin's; Yang isn't THAT gross!" Scorpio shouted, jumping to dodge the acid that the Anima was spitting out.

I shouted, "Ribbon Taurus Check!" and shot a hole right through the monster's stomach. Everyone almost barfed at the sight, including me.

"Ribbon Sagittarius Shatter!" Mew Sagittarius shouted, leaving the beast with one eye. This time, Mews Cancer, Aquarius, Libra, Capricorn, Virgo, and I really did barf.

"Sick!" Mew Capricorn exclaimed, wiping her mouth. She stood up and yelled, "Ribbon Capricorn Slice!"

Mew Capricorn finished it off, and the Anima turned back to normal. All was going fine until two figures jumped out of the shadows: Yin and Yo. "Where's our brother?" Yo asked in an innocent voice. The Mews and I exchanged glances.

"We don't know, now get lost!" I told them, shooting an arrow at a tree nearby.

"We know you know. Tell us where he is, or the kids had better back away, because this WILL get gory…" Yin said, pulling out his katana. Yo pulled out a little dagger with a purple handle.

"We don't know where he is!" Mew Capricorn shouted in an irritated voice. Yin started battling with her, and Yo followed. She held up her Capricorn Stars as a shield for the first two attacks, but I stepped in front of her for the second.

"Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted, sending Yin against a tree.

"Thanks," Mew Capricorn said, throwing an attack at Yo, "Ribbon Capricorn Slice!"

I was about to join her and the other Mews, but I felt a sword on my neck, and I saw a flash of Yin's hair. "Nobody attack! Or we'll take her back with us!" he announced. Everyone froze, including Yo. We stood like that for about a minute, until I felt the sword be yanked away. I was free now, and I looked up.

There he was, pinning his own brother down: Redd: the boy in red. "Redd! What the stuff are you doing here?" I gasped. He just looked up, with no expression at all.

"I don't know. It just happened," he said before Yin teleported away, followed by Yo. Redd stood up and bowed, then teleported away. I de-transformed and started running back to my house.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Mew Virgo asked, waving her Virgo Stick in the air.

"I'm going to check on Redd!" I shouted, picking up my speed. It helped when you were infused with the DNA of a cat. I knew I couldn't teleport out in the open; people would see me. As I bolted inside the house, I teleported upstairs into the guest room. Redd was back in his normal state, with the ice pack held to his arm.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I yelled. He just turned to me in a calm manner.

"Do what?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "You saved me! AGAIN!"

"I don't know, it just happens when you're in trouble. I stay in that state until you're safe," he said as if I already knew.

"Well knock it off," I said, turning around. I started to leave, but he stopped me.

"Raven… I think you need to know what they wanted with your parents," he told me. I turned back around. "Deep Blue… he wanted to… figure out how to split DNA," he said slowly. My eyes widened.

"Redd, that's impossible. Once our parents were infused, Keiichiro and Ryou made it so that their DNA couldn't be tweaked… only they knew how to split DNA, and they destroyed the machine to do so years ago," I told him.

"No… Raven, he's not working on a machine… he's trying to figure out how to hold the power," Red explained. I gasped. That meant that he could take away our Mew Mew powers and Alien powers, too. If he DID learn, we would be defenseless against him. "He needed test subjects, and of course he didn't want to use Yin, Yang, Yo, or me, or else he may not have anyone working for him. He didn't want to get any of the Zodiac Mew Mews, because you'd be too hard to catch. He wanted to start off simple, with your mothers. He captured your dads because he knew that they would team up with you to break them free," he said. I was stunned.

"Thanks… it really helped," I spoke. He nodded as I turned away and teleported into my room, plopping down on the bed. I couldn't imagine what would happen if Deep Blue took our powers. I sat up and thought about it, but eventually decided to put it off before tomorrow. I then thought about what happened to Redd_. Why didn't he tell me that he was still in danger? We wouldn't have gone! When Deep Blue couldn't track him, I guess Deep Blue activated the chip when he figured out that he couldn't find Redd. _Ah, well, it was all over, and I had to go back to Redd to heal him again. My father told me to at least try; it would make the chip go away faster. I teleported into the guest room, where he was already asleep. I placed two fingers on the chip's location and thought about the chip dissolving again. I did this for about a minute then went to get my scanners. Slowly, I scanned over his arm. I was happy that I had actually dissolved more of the chip. Only about a fourth of it was left. I went back to my room, placing the scanners back on my desk. I changed into my pajamas and went into the "big room", where Kitty was sitting on the couch with my parents. They must've moved upstairs so my father and I could watch _The Killing_ downstairs. I teleported down, followed by Kisshu. We sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. '_Breaking News: Giant Fish Found At Charleston Lake'_ were the words scrolling across the screen. My dad looked at me.

I pulled out my communicator and told the others, whose communicators had alerted them of the call, "We've got trouble at Charleston Lake,"

"Really? That's the second time today!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we have to go. Ready guys?"

"Mew Mew Taurus!"

"Mew Mew Aquarius!"

"Mew Mew Cancer!"

"Mew Mew Libra!"

"Mew Mew Aries!"

"Mew Mew Gemini!"

"Leo!"

"Mew Mew Capricorn!"

"Pisces!"

"Mew Mew Virgo!

"Mew Mew Sagittarius!"

"Scorpio!"

"Metamorphosis!" we shouted. Once I was transformed, I teleported to Charleston Lake. I had to fly up fast when the fish jumped out of the water. I was floating over the lake, along with the other Mews who could fly. Mews Libra, Virgo, and Aquarius stood by the water's edge, observing the scene. Mew Aquarius screamed as the fish used its fin to whack her backwards. The Anima dived underwater, and I followed. I followed it to the bottom, not having to worry about air due to my Alien genes. Mew Capricorn and Pisces followed, obviously being able to breathe thanks to their fish and Alien genes both. The Chimera shot up, and Pisces, Mew Capricorn, and I swam out of the way. It came back with Mew Libra under its fin, where she was biting and scratching, trying to get away. It bolted to the other end of the lake, and we all followed, Mews Aries, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, and I all chasing after underwater. As we got closer to the other end, the water seemed to get warmer, and I thought of my good memories. As I looked at the others, I noticed that they had started to glow. Mew Capricorn screamed and we all stopped to find that she had a tail; a _mermaid_ tail. I also noticed that her brother, Pisces, had the same.

"Mew Aqua…" I muttered. Everyone turned to me. "It's Mew Aqua, nya!" I shouted, wondering how we were going to find it.

"Let's go get it then!" Mew Capricorn shouted, still looking amazed at her new transformation.

"We have to get Mew Libra first!" Pisces reminded us, and he bolted for the girl, who now looked unconscious. "Pisces Fan!" he shouted, bringing out the leaf-shaped weapon. "Pisces Fan Rush!" he yelled, sending the monster off of the wolf-girl, who he grabbed and brought to the surface. We all followed as he laid her down on the bank. He felt for a heartbeat or pulse.

"No…" Mew Aquarius gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. "No! Claire! No!" she began throwing a fit, yelling and sobbing.

"The Mew Aqua…" I whispered to myself, disappearing into the lake. I heard the others cry my name, but I ignored them. I swam close to the Chimera and, on instinct like with my Taurus Crossbow, I shouted, "Venus Lovebow!" and made a bow and arrow appear in my hand. It was small; about the size of Minto's Minto Arrow. It was bright neon green, in the shape of the Minto Arrow, but without the bridge under the arrow. It had no wings, but a large black heart in the center. There was a forest green arrow with a black heart gem on the tip, already attached to the string. Both of the hearts had a neon green Taurus symbol inside. "Ribbon Venus Mew Aqua!" I exclaimed, drawing back the string and raising it above my head. I looked up and saw little blue particles zipping inside. Once the particles stopped, I pointed the bow at the Chimera and shot it. It let out a terrible scream and turned back to normal. The blue orb floated to the top, where I could see Midori collect it. I teleported back to the others with my outfit and fur wet. They all stared at my new weapon as I somehow managed to pull out a blue orb (not an infuser, Mew Aqua) from the bow's heart. We all glowed blue as Mew Capricorn and Pisces's lower body turned into mermaid tails.

"Mew Aqua, nya," I told them, handing it to Pisces. He took it and laid it on Mew Libra, and it went into her skin. Everyone stopped glowing and the twins' tails disappeared. Mew Libra started coughing as we all shared a sigh of relief. Mew Aquarius gave her sister a hug, who was still coughing. Unlucky for the older wolf, the smaller one was still coughing and she coughed up water on her outfit. Mew Aquarius didn't seem to mind though; she just looked happy that her sister was okay. We were about to teleport away, but the press got to us first.

"Who are you?"

"Are you here to protect us?"

"What are you?"

"Are you in any relation to Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"What is the threat to Earth?"

"One at a time da no na!" Leilee exclaimed.

"Who is your leader?" A lady asked, holding a microphone up to Lily.

"Mew Taurus-Oneesama is no na da!" Lily exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear and pointing at me.

"Mew Taurus, who exactly are you and your friends?" a man in a tan suit asked me, holding his microphone a little too close.

"We're Zodiac Mew Mew nya," I answered. I didn't mean to say "nya", but I did anyway.

"Are you in any relation to Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Erm… yeah, they're our parents," Pisces answered. All of the people started writing something down.

"Are you here to protect us?"

"Yeah! For the sake of Earth's future, we'll be of service, nya!" Mew Cancer said, flicking her tail.

"What are you?"

"We're infused with the DNA of endangered animals," Mew Capricorn explained, crossing her arms.

We finished answering the press's questions, and teleported back home. At me and Kitty's house, our parents questioned me about my Venus Lovebow. "So it does collect Mew Aqua..." my mother muttered as she examined it. I was still in my Mew form so it wouldn't go away.

"Yeah. I think it uses some of the power for the attack. I mean, that Chimera was out pretty quick," I told them. My mom handed it back to me.

"Well, you'd better put that away. We wouldn't want Deep Blue to get it!" she said. I nodded and teleported, not to my room, but to Redd's. He was asleep and wearing a pair of my father's old pajamas. _I hope this works…_ I thought as I pulled out a bit of Mew Aqua. _This should be enough…_ I held it in my hand and started to glow. Setting down the Lovebow, I placed the Mew Aqua on his arm. It dissolved in, and it looked like the chip was gone. Just to be sure, I scanned his arm. My thoughts were correct; the red chip was no more.

* * *

**Leo: Eh...**

**Me: Shut up, mermaid!**

**Leo: Be quiet!**

**Kitty: R&R nya!**


	10. A New Power

**Me: Woah, the letters are gray.**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Kitty: Bat-Oneesama doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew nya!**

* * *

Chapter 10

A New Power

"Raven, wake up. Neko, wake up. C'mon neko… wake up," I heard my father saying through my deep sleep. I opened my eyes to see him standing over me, smiling. "I've got good news, neko-chan," he said, still smiling. I stood up and saw my reflection in my door mirror. My hair was tangled and in a mess on top of my head, and I had bags under my eyes. All's to say, I looked beautiful. Anyway, my father led me into the guest bedroom, where Redd was awake and had a red t-shirt and light blue jeans on. He had on black converse and he was in his usual form.

My mother and Kitty were already there; my mother smiled, "I went to Wal-Mart last night!" she said.

"Raven, I feel great!" Redd exclaimed. He was floating about a foot off of the ground. Looking at the clock, I gasped.

"Kitty, we're gonna be late for work!" I shouted, and ran back into my room. I freshened up, then went back into the guest room. "You coming?" I asked Redd. He nodded then teleported away, followed by Kitty and I. All three of us appeared right in front of Ryou.

"So, Tomato showed up?" he asked. Ugh, he was so immature.

"The name's Redd," Redd growled. Ryou threw him a uniform.

"If you're gonna stay, you're gonna work," he said, and walked away. The three of us ran into the changing rooms, changing into our café uniforms. Redd walked out of the boys' room with a white button-up shirt and black pants on. He wore a black vest with a red dot on the upper right corner, a red bowtie, and black shoes. When I came out of the girls' room, Redd blushed.

"What?" I asked in a stand-offish manner, crossing my arms.

"N-nothing…" he replied as Keiichiro came up from the basement. When we went down, I realized that the clock in the guest bedroom was an hour fast; we were actually _early_ for work.

"All of you have two attacks; Raven's second was demonstrated last night, along with her second weapon: her Venus Lovebow. These attacks are based on your zodiac sign's ruling planet. Venus, for example, is the ruler of Taurus and Libra," he told us while staring at the computer. "Venus is the goddess of love, which explains its name. Your new attacks also have the power to collect Mew Aqua, and use it in them. Mew Aqua also has the power to heal and to restore the environment. In your last battle, for example, Mew Libra almost died. But with the help of the Mew Aqua that Mew Taurus collected, she was fine," he explained. The rest of us nodded in agreement. "We need to find all of the Mew Aqua before the Aliens do… last time, they used it to give Deep Blue the strength he needed to awaken. Don't let your weapons get taken; they have the Mew Aqua inside of them. Raven's weapon is already charged with the energy. Kids, today is your day off; we're searching for Mew Aqua," he said.

"Mew Mew Taurus!"

"Mew Mew Aquarius!"

"Mew Mew Cancer!"

"Mew Mew Libra!"

"Mew Mew Aries!"

"Mew Mew Gemini!"

"Leo!"

"Mew Mew Capricorn!

"Pisces!"

"Mew Mew Sagittarius!"

"Mew Mew Virgo!"

"Scorpio!"

"Metamorphosis!" we shouted, transforming.

"Venus Lovebow!" I shouted, calling on my weapon.

It materialized in my hand, and Keiichiro said, "There's one near the square in town. Zodiac Mew Mew, go!" and with that, we teleported to the square.

"Okay guys, let's split up into four groups; Aquarius, Redd, Capricorn, and I will be in one, Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini in another, Cancer, Libra, and Pisces in the third, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Leo in the last. My group will go north, Scorpio's will go east, Cancer's will go south, and Sagittarius's will go west. Alert the others if you start glowing or whatever. Go!" I told them, and we each teleported to that part of the square. Mews Aquarius, Capricorn, Redd, and I ended up in the alleyway by Curl Up and Dye (a hair salon with an awesome name). None of us were glowing, so we looked around at some of the other stores. Finally, by Beach Burgers, we started to glow (all but Redd of course). I opened my communicator.

"Beach Burgers!" I told the others, then hung up.

"Burgers?" Redd asked. I had forgotten that he wouldn't know.

"Come on!" I said, then de-transformed behind a bush. I ran out and gave Redd a small pill.

"More pills?" he asked.

"Yeah, it makes you look human. Hurry up so I can get you a burger!" I commanded. He swallowed it, and his ears shrunk. I then dragged him inside. I still had my café uniform on, as did Redd. I looked at the menu. "Hey, Redd, do you like onions?" I asked. He shrugged. This was going to be harder than I thought… I walked up and ordered. "Two Beach Burgers with cheese. No onions, catsup and mustard, and two medium drinks," I said, and Redd and I sat down after I paid. "Oh!" I exclaimed, seeing the jar of free lollipops on the counter. I grabbed two and tossed one to Redd. He turned it upside down, as if trying to figure out what it did.

"You eat it," I said, popping mine into my mouth. He did the same.

From behind me, Lexi asked, "You two lovebirds ready to look for the Mew Aqua?"

"Shut up!" I hissed. The other Mews laughed. Luckily, we were the only ones there, or else everybody would have known that I was Mew Taurus. I quickly ran into the bathroom so the ears could pop back in. Once they did, our food was at the table and Redd was eyeing his burger suspiciously. I grabbed mine with a napkin and grabbed my drink.

"Let's go," I said, and we all headed out the door, and Redd finally took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed, eating the rest. I had already finished mine, and was sipping my Dr. Pepper. After I finished, the effects of the pill wore off and I transformed. We then started looking around the building, glowing the whole time. It was when we found what looked like the door to a cellar when we started to glow even more. Cautiously, I opened the door, and we began to emit even more blue light. We walked in the dark, damp cellar, not needing flashlights because one, most of us could see in the dark anyway, and two, we were practically our own flashlights. As we went farther down, the space seemed to become larger, and we started to glow harder. We eventually reached a wall that Mew Cancer decided to break.

"Ribbon Moon Bell Aqua!" she shouted, holding her Cancer Bell above her head. I watched as little flakes of Mew Aqua flew into the white gem on the weapon. She then pushed it forward at the wall, and it blasted away. Mew Cancer just giggled.

"Well, I guess the Cancer Bell is charged. If she could get enough Mew Aqua for that, then we must be close, nya," I said, turning to where she blasted the wall open. Inside, there was a large variety of blue crystals. We all gasped at the beauty, but sighed when we saw a little figure in gray.

"Yo!" Mew Libra gasped. He turned to face us.

"Redd!" he shouted, noticing his brother among us. He zipped down and gave his brother a hug. "Where were you?" he asked. Redd just looked at us for advice.

"Yo-san… Redd-san's chip is gone nya," Mew Cancer said.

"Redd would never work with a bunch of dorks like you!" he said. Redd stood up and sighed.

"Erm… they're right, Yo… my chip is gone… I'm not working for father anymore…" Redd said. It was sad to watch it happen.

"B-b-but Redd…" the little boy began. I stepped forward.

"Yo, it's okay… I can make your chip go away nya," I told him, my voice smooth and calm. This is how I talked to Kitty whenever she was mad at me.

He began to walk forward, but then jumped back. "And work with a bunch of losers like you? No way!" he exclaimed. Even though he seemed mad, I could see in his eyes that he really wanted to do the same thing as his brother. "Chimera Anima, go!" he shouted, throwing three infusers at a few unsuspecting mice nearby. They grew into their Chimera forms, and we began to attack, but our attacks didn't go far.

Soon, I began to shout, "We have to use our Mew Aqua attacks, nya! Ready?"

"Ribbon Venus Mew Aqua!" I yelled.

"Ribbon Uranus Mew Aqua… Spear!" Mew Aquarius shouted.

"Ribbon Moon Bell Aqua!" Mew Cancer said.

"Ribbon Mew Aqua Venus!" Mew Libra yelled.

"Ribbon Mercury Mew Aqua… Magnet!" Mew Gemini shouted.

"Ribbon Mars Mew Aqua Mash!" Mew Aries said.

"Mew Aqua Sun Storm!" Leo yelled.

"Neptune Aqua Burst!" Pisces shouted.

"Ribbon Saturn Aqua Spin!" Mew Capricorn exclaimed.

"Ribbon Mercury Aqua Bubbles!" Mew Virgo yelled.

"Ribbon Jupiter Aqua Jolt!" Mew Sagittarius shouted.

"Pluto Aqua Darkness!" Scorpio exclaimed.

"Ashisuto!" Redd shouted, pointing his Chimera sword into the sky.

We all raised our weapons above our heads for a moment, and then aimed them at the Chimera Animas. They shrunk back to normal, and left Yo, who shed a tear, then teleported away. I looked down at my Lovebow, which had changed back to the Venus Crossbow, but it still had the Mew Aqua inside.

* * *

**Me: Aw, the letters are black again...**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Kitty: R&R nya!**


	11. A Turning Point

**Me: Sorry for the delayed chapter. I went to camp, then my laptop charger was broken, then my satellite was down, then I had writer's block. Anyway, I know it seems like I'm rushing the story in this chapter, but just wait... :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

A Turning Point

Time: 3:00 A.M. What I was doing: getting dressed. Why: Ryou's a baka.

I was lying in bed, asleep, minding my own business, when I woke up to a series of beeps. I was about to scream; they were coming from my communicator. I floated over, pulling the covers off of me. I opened up the shiny black object and the screens lit up, hurting my eyes. "What do you want, Ryou?" I snapped. He, too, was in a video broadcast in a small box, as well as the other Mew Mews. They all looked quite tired, that is, except for the triplets of course.

"I need you to look for Mew Aqua," he said calmly, as if this were perfectly normal.

"Dad, it's three in the morning. How about doing this, say, five hours maybe?" Kane mumbled. The rest of us moaned in agreement.

"Zodiac Mew Mew, do your job, or no paychecks for a month," Ryou growled. His screen went black and the others grew larger to fill the empty space. I closed the communicator and teleported to my dresser, where I got dressed.

Once Kitty and I were ready, we went to the café to meet up with the others. We were the last there, and Ryou held out a large box filled with an array of bracelets. They came in pairs, and they were in different styles and colors. "You each need a pair of these," he said. Each of us grabbed a pair that went with our transformed outfits. Mine were tight green silk with light green mesh as lining, and seemed to fit perfectly. "Congratulations, kids, all of your powers have been fully unlocked," Ryou smirked.

"What do you mean, da na no?" Lily asked, shooting her hand into the air. As she did, a burst of fire erupted from it. We all stepped away and gasped.

"Keiichiro and I were seeing if you had and more potential in your powers, and found that each zodiac sign is also represented by an element; water, earth, fire, or air. These bracelets will help you unlock your last power: controlling the elements," Ryou explained. We all examined the bracelets in awe. "Anyway, what are you waiting for? Go make some use of yourselves and find that Mew Aqua!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes and transformed, along with the other Mews. My bracelets kind of dissolved into my arm.

"Zodiac Mew Mew, go!" Ryou exclaimed, and we looked at him, confused.

"Where?" Scorpio asked.

"Um… the city park."

Once we reached our destination, we immediately started glowing. "Weapons out, guys, nya," I said, summoning my Venus Lovebow. I wasn't the least bit surprised to see Yin, Yang, and Yo teleport in front of us.

"S-s-sorry, we… uh… need the Mew Aqua for our dad…" Yang said quietly. Yin punched him.

"You idiot! Don't apologize!" he hissed. Yo just glanced at Yin in fear. Yin held up an infuser, and a small, red orb. "Anyway, we've been working on a new technology. Just take this..." he said, holding up the orb, "and put it into this…" then he put the two together and they molded into one. The new creation started to glow. "You see, Chimera Animas are much stronger when they're made with one's spirit," he explained. Smirking, he pointed to a lifeless figure near a park bench. I gasped. As I looked closer at the body, I realized who it belonged to. It belonged to the boy whom I had forgotten to wake up. The boy who was staying in my house's guest bedroom until he found a safe place to stay. The boy who wore the same color as his name. Redd. I ran over and hoisted him up onto my back.

"Cover me! I'm going to get him away from the battle!" I shouted to Mew Sagittarius. She nodded and began to throw attacks at the other Aliens, all the time making sure they couldn't teleport over. I looked around, and saw the nature trail. They'd have a hard time finding him there. I darted over and laid him down, thinking about what Ryou said. _Elements… _Closing my eyes, I raised my hands into the air slowly. When I opened them, there was a three-foot tall rock wall. Smiling to myself, I made three others and a roof after placing Redd's body inside. Once I was finished, I turned back to the battle. The others were fighting a large, fiery lion, doing their best not to get hit by any of its burning limbs. I teleported into the middle of the battle, pulling out my crossbow. "Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted. The attack seemed to do nothing; it went right through the beast's chest. I pulled out my Venus Lovebow, to see if it had any better effect. "Ribbon Venus Mew Aqua!" I screamed, gathering Mew Aqua as I did. Even with Mew Aqua, none of my attacks had any effect. Before I could run away, I was startled as a ball of water whizzed past me and onto the monster, who screamed in pain. Turning around, I saw Mew Cancer gathering water from the pond and splashing it onto the Anima. Knowing my little sister had that under control, I flew to the Aliens. "What is wrong with you? He's your brother!" I exclaimed, letting a tear fall down my cheek.

"He's not our brother anymore. He left us," Yang said sadly. Yin nodded in agreement.

"We're going to make him suffer for what he's done; first by killing off his girlfriend!" Yin shouted, slashing his sword at me. I backed away so it wouldn't inflict too much damage; only make a small cut. Unlucky for me, Yo had teleported behind me with his little dagger. The smallest Alien made a deeper cut than his older brother, enough to make me fall to the ground. I sat up, and Yin teleported in front of me. "He can't save you now, Taurus," he said. He was right.

But I wasn't a princess that needed saving. I was a Mew Mew; I could save myself.

"You're right. He can't save me. But I can save myself," I said in a deep voice, pulling out my Lovebow. "Ribbon Venus Mew Aqua!" I exclaimed. The attack sent a wave of energy at my enimies, causing them to fall to the ground. "Get out of here, before I change my mind about sparing you," I growled. Yang and Yo left with fear, and Yin left wearing a frown.

"Raven! Are you okay?" shouted someone from behind me. I turned around to see Redd and the Mew Mews running over to me.

"Redd! I'm fine. What were you doing out here at three in the morning?" I asked, standing up.

"I was in bed when I heard some voices outside. It took me a moment, but I finally realized that they belonged to my brothers. I went to my window and saw them outside. I got my sword and teleported to a tree nearby. They were saying something about… you, and something about me. When I was least expecting it, Yin teleported behind me and took my spirit. That's all I remember, really," he said. I tried to stand up, but realized that my wounds were much worse than I thought. I winced as pain shot through my chest. "Here," Redd said, putting a hand on each of my wounds. I watched as the cuts closed, leaving only rips in my dress.

"Thanks," I told him, standing up. We de-transformed and Lily yawned.

"Lily-chan is tired no na da…" she said, stretching.

"Yeah, let's go before they come back," Lexi yawned, rubbing her eye. I nodded and we said our goodbyes, and then headed home.

The next day at the café, Ryou had something special planned for the triplets' birthday, which he had told the rest of us when we got there. We were taking the day off and having cake, then going to the zoo for the rest of the day, and hopefully, we wouldn't run into a Chimera Anima while we were there.

"Why are there no customers today na da no?" Logan asked. Then, Keiichiro pulled out the cake. It was three layers, one yellow, one red, and one orange. On the top were three candy people that looked like the three kids. The triplets gasped in surprise as Keiichiro set the cake down on a table. It was all going fine, until they threw their faces inside.

"Aw, guys!" Kane said. Tears welled up in Leilee's eyes.

"It was so tasty da no na!" she exclaimed. We all laughed.

"It's okay, I thought this would happen," Keiichiro chuckled, "Pudding did the same thing!" and went back into the kitchen. When he came out, he had a cake that looked exactly like the first. He cut it into nine large pieces, and the triplets ate the rest of theirs. Once we finished, Alex directed us to her family's limousine.

"Holy crap! This thing has a freaking flat screen! And a fridge? What the heck!" Leo exclaimed, gazing at the large limo. Kane and Alex just nodded and we sat down. The seats were on either side; the opening was similar to a trunk's in the back, and the TV was on the opposite wall. The whole inside was black; but there were lights spread out on the walls. When we reached the zoo, all of us split up. I found myself with Redd, Kitty, Claire, and Violet, however, Claire and Violet detached from our group at the wolves. The rest of us were on our way to the new Iromote Wildcat exhibit; it was new, and started right after the beginning of the Mew Mew craze. They sure had done a lot of advertising.

"There!" Kitty exclaimed, running into a crowd of people.

"Kitty, wait for us!" I shouted, trying to keep sight of her, but failed. Redd and I bolted after her. I ran even faster when people began screaming and backing away. I didn't have to look for Kitty anymore; almost everyone had left. What I saw made me angrier than ever.

"Let… me… go!" my little sister shouted, struggling to get out of a familiar little gray-haired Alien's grasp.

"Redd, follow me," I said, teleporting us behind a nearby tree. I transformed and realized that he was still wearing the cap that my father let him use to cover his ears. "Take that off," I said, pulling it off. He sighed as his odd-shaped ears sprang up. I ran back around to where Kitty was. I saw her communicator on the ground. I flew up to Yo and punched him in the face. He let go of Kitty, who fell to the ground.

"Listen here you little twerp," I growled, lifting the boy up by the collar of his cloak. "you think you can just pick on my sister like that? Well you're wrong!" I exclaimed. He whimpered and I threw him to the ground.

"Nice work, Yo," I could hear someone say from above me. Looking up, I saw the other two Aliens smiling at Yo. "You had her distracted even before we got here," Yin said.

"Mew Taurus!" shouted Mew Sagittarius. Everyone ran to the scene, transformed, and Kitty was, too.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know about what's going to happen here, seeing as you'll be dead too soon to find out. First, I'm just going to prepare the world for our father, which won't take long. Then, Deep Blue-sama will come to Earth and claim it as his own. Got that, brainiac? Yeah, Redd used to talk all the time about how smart you are," Yin said. I glanced at Redd, and we both blushed.

"Oh, you have no idea…" I said, floating forward. That was when it all went down. Everyone began throwing attacks at Yin, Yang, and Yo, who dodged them easily. Once I had fought for a while, I headed towards the back of the battle near Redd. The other Aliens had brought out three Chimera Animas, one of which was fighting Redd.

While shooting arrows at the snake Chimera, I turned to Redd. "So, you used to talk about me, huh?" I asked, making him nervous. He blushed.

"I-it's none of your business!" he exclaimed, slicing through the snake's skin.

"Well, you'd think it would be, seeing as I was the person you talked about," I said in a casual manner.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" He shouted, finishing the Anima off with a final blow. We then went on to the next Chimera, an Iromote wildcat. Actually, I hadn't really thought about my feelings for Redd that much. He was my friend, he was pretty awesome… well, maybe I did have SOME feelings for him. SOME.

I just laughed. "Well, at least you're not one of those creepy guys who try to stalk me. Seriously," I told him in a monotone voice.

"Really?" he laughed. I just nodded.

"Yep. Ask Violet or Kitty. They'll say the same thing!" I replied.

"Ugh, this is boring. Bye, guys!" Yin shouted, throwing what appeared to be a glass ball full of white liquid to the ground. It created an explosion too quick for anybody to do or say anything, and enveloped the whole world in light.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know, it was short. But the next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. The Attack

Chapter 1

**Me: Ta-da. Two chapters in a 24-hour period.**

**Raven: Oh, don't be too enthusiastic, Bat!**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Attack

I opened my eyes, very cold at first, but warming up by the second. Kitty was in front of me, transformed into Mew Cancer. "Oneesama!" she exclaimed, moving her hands around me.

"Mew Cancer… what happened?" I asked, finding that I was dripping wet.

"Yin set off a weather orb," Redd explained from behind Mew Cancer. "The one he set off was a winter type. It freezes everything around it, including us. The ones with fire powers got out of their frozen states first, then the ones with water. They heated up the frost and ice and broke free. My brothers are gone, but I don't think it will be much longer before -" Redd said, but was cut off by the sound of a large aircraft that flew down from the sky, floating right above us. "they… bring my father," he finished. All of the Mews, Redd, and I pulled out our weapons and prepared for an attack, but instead, a dark figure dropped down from the hovering ship, followed by three others. The three others came into view, and made it obvious that they were Redd's brothers. The fourth, I guessed, was Deep Blue. My cat genes caused me to hiss at the sight of them.

"Sorry, guys. We have to kill you!" Yin said in a cheery tone. The Mews, Redd, and I all got in good attacking positions.

"Triplets and Cancer to Yo, Aquarius, Sagittarius, and Virgo to Yang, Capricorn, Libra, Scorpio, and Pisces to Yin! Go!" I shouted, and we bolted to our positions. I grabbed Redd's cloak and began running to the fourth figure.

"Where are we going?" he asked, shouting over the sounds of battle around us.

"We're having a little lunch date with Deep Blue," I replied. Once we were about thirty feet from the enemy, fog appeared around us. Redd and I stood back-to-back, weapons out. "Show yourself!" I shouted, but no answer came. About ten seconds later, a cloaked figure pushed us to the ground. The fog cleared, and I gulped at the sight of the palest Alien I had ever seen, with long black hair and lightning blue eyes.

"Nice to see you, Redd," he laughed. I pulled out my Taurus Crossbow.

"Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted, aiming the weapon at him. But the attack did no good.

"So, this is your girlfriend? Wow Redd, you could do a lot better," the older Alien rolled his eyes. I growled and started to stand up.

"I can't do better…" Redd mumbled beside me. I turned to look at him, and his eyes were redder than before. "Raven is the best, and is way too good for me!" he shouted, swinging the sword at his father's side. It made a large cut, which healed itself quickly.

"Sorry to ruin your date, but I'm taking this planet as my own, and you won't be part of it," Deep Blue said calmly. Yin appeared at his side. "Oh, you didn't need to come," he sighed as Yin bowed in midair. "I can handle this myself," the boy's leader told him. Deep Blue raised his sword, but found it knocked out of his hand by a whip of fire.

"Are you sure about that?" asked an angry-sounding Mew Sagittarius from behind us. I smiled at the sight of my team, ready to fight. They looked untouched, and Yang and Yo were gone.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite certain," the black-haired Alien smirked, and shot toward the eldest Mew. Before anybody could do anything, he had placed his hand on her head and pulled it back, causing it to glow a light purple and Mew Sagittarius to gasp in pain. "You see this? This is her cat DNA. I've learned a few tricks over the years, kids. Oh, and you're lucky I didn't take her human DNA," Deep Blue explained, holding up his hand. Mew Sagittarius fell to the ground as her cat features disappeared.

"Ribbon Virgo Shower!" Mew Virgo shouted, her attack actually causing a few bruises on her target.

"Very well then," Deep Blue sighed, starting the fight. It was he and Yin against the rest of us. After a long time of brawling, most of us were worn out, including me. "Well, it seems that you are not going to be as easy to defeat as I thought. I respect that. Although, there is one more thing I need to do before I go," the evil father of Redd said. Nobody really made any attempt to attack; we were all exhausted. Deep Blue darted toward me, his hand raised. I tried to run, but his hand was on my head before I could, and I was frozen. "Let's do a surprise…" he said, pulling his hand up. It felt as if all of my energy was drained, but I didn't notice anything disappear. I did notice, however, that my feline parts had gotten longer fur and drooped a bit, and my small fangs from my cat DNA had gotten longer. "Oh. That's a shame. Oh, well, better luck next time, eh?" he chuckled, then teleported away with Yin and the ship. Now that the danger was gone, I de-transformed.

"Raven! Are you-" Redd began, but cut himself off.

"I'm fine. Just a little worn out is all," I said, standing up.

"Er… Raven…" a de-transformed Violet pointed to a mirror in the now destroyed women's restroom. I gasped. My ears were large and pointed out; my skin was much paler than ever and I had two small fangs. Deep Blue hadn't taken away my cat genes or my Alien genes; he had taken my human genes.

* * *

**Raven: I'm still awesome.**


	13. The Aftermath

Chapter 13

Aftermath

It had been a couple of days since Deep Blue's attack, and there hadn't been any since. Yin went with Deep Blue, and Yang and Yo were nowhere to be found. Alex was able to get her cat genes back easily with the help of Ryou-baka and Keiichiro, but my human genes were gone. The machines and technology that the two owned couldn't fix it. I was getting used to it though; I just had to wear hats all the time to cover my ears. Luckily, my uncle Pai was finishing up the medication to make them look like a human's. My father had had some, but Pai wanted to make sure they were safe for me to use, with my cat genes and all. I also learned that my new fangs were great for eating meat with. Since I don't have a third gene anymore, my cat genes have been showing themselves off. No, I and Redd's relationship status hadn't changed. Actually, neither of us had talked about the events two days before, but I was dying to bring it up. It was the Fourth of July, and me, Lexi, Violet, Kitty, Claire, Redd, and I were going to the amusement park to watch a fireworks display. Our parents were more comfortable with us leaving the house alone now, seeing as we could hold our own now that we had unlocked our powers and kept our bracelets on at all times. At the moment, it was 6:00 P.M., and the fireworks started at 8:00. "Raven-Oneesama, will you ride the teacups with me?" my little sister asked, tugging my shirt. Her red hair, which was tied up in two pigtails, swayed in the warm breeze.

"Of course, Koneko-chan!" I replied. The teacups were almost a tradition in our family; we always rode them. "Anybody else?" I asked, though Redd was the only one of my friends that nodded.

"We're gonna get some water. You can only take so much of this heat…" Violet said, wiping sweat off of her forehead. It was a record temp, 105◦ Fahrenheit, and we all did our best to try and stay cool. I, however, was burning up because of the black hat I was wearing. The three then left and Redd, Kitty, and I made our way to the teacup ride. When we got there, however, we saw Jay Aoyama and his sister from his adopted family, June. They were in the line, right ahead of us.

"Hey, Jay!" I said, and he turned around.

"Hey. Gosh, this heat is killing everyone!" he exclaimed as we took our seats in Kitty's favorite teacup, number four.

"Oh, I'm pretty rude! This is-" I began, but Jay cut me off.

"Redd?" he said. I was shocked that he would know his name.

"Y-yeah, and Redd, this is-" but again, I was cut off by a boy.

"Jay Aoyama," Redd said, his eyes narrowing.

"And his sister, June. You two know each other?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"No, but you look familiar," Redd told Jay. The more I looked at them, the more they looked alike. But that thought was brushed away when Kitty started spinning us and the ride started.

"Come on Oneesama!" she giggled. The rest of us began to turn the wheel in the center, and Kitty threw her hands up in the air, laughing. June's long raven hair swayed as she copied Kitty. Once the ride was over, we bid our farewells and Redd, Kitty, and I found Violet, Claire, and Lexi at the concession stand.

"Who wants to go to the hamster wheels?" I asked, and the others nodded. The hamster wheel was a huge Ferris wheel, but with a twist. The seats were in circular cages, where you were strapped down. Once the ride started, the cages were let free to tilt and lean forward and backward, and often you flipped. Redd and I were going in one, Claire and Kitty in another, and Lexi and Violet in the third. Personally, I hated this ride, but I loved the thrill afterward. Once Redd and got inside the cage, I gasped as the ride started and sent us forward in a flip.

"It's okay, Raven-san," Redd said. "You can fly, remember?" he told me.

"Y-yeah…" I replied. This actually did make me feel a bit better. "Hey, Redd? Erm… did you… mean… what you said about me the other night?" I asked, causing the boy beside me to turn red.

"Um… y-yeah…" he stuttered. I clenched my fists as we did a second flip.

"You did?" I questioned. You know what? I admit it. I really did like Redd.

"Erm... yeah… but I'm sure that doesn't matter to you… you don't like me back…" he said, turning away.

"I never said that!" I exclaimed, causing him to look back.

"R-right… but you didn't need to…" he sighed. He seemed not to mind as we did another flip.

"Look, I don't have an easy time showing affection, if you haven't noticed," I said, a bit annoyed by Redd. I crossed my arms.

"S-sorry…" he stammered.

"Why?" I asked him. He just shook his head as the ride ended and we got out of the cage. The others got out right behind us, and we decided to go to the haunted river: it was just like a tunnel of love, but it was a Halloween-themed ride. We took our seats in the same car; there were three to a row, with two rows. I sat in between Redd and Kitty; the middle freaked Kitty out, and Redd just picked an edge seat. Every week, they changed up the tunnel, so that it was different. All of us screamed as pop outs started to turn up. Then, without meaning to, I _jumped into Redd's lap._ Everyone's animal features were already out, and I could only turn red as I scrambled back into my seat. I didn't say a word for the rest of the ride; I was so shocked at what had just happened.

At 7:45, we made our way to the umbrella ride, which was much like a Ferris wheel but tilted with little parachute-like seats. This was always the best place to be during the fireworks, because they stopped the ride when they started. Redd and I were in one seat, Claire and Kitty in another, and Lexi and Violet in the third. We were lucky that it stopped right as we were at the top, which would give us a great view of the fireworks. "So… tell me more about… fireworks…" Redd asked. I laughed.

"They go up in the air and explode in a shower of awesome sparks. Some are loud, too," I said. He just sighed.

"Are you sure these don't hurt anyone?" he questioned.

"Well, sometimes there are accidents, but not a lot," I told him. I jumped as a big _thump_ signaled the first firework. It went up into the air with a screech, whirled around, then exploded into a million different flames. I watched as Redd's eyes lit up with excitement as several more fireworks shot into the air.

"So… um… are we uh… together now?" Redd asked. I blushed, shocked by his question.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

Redd turned around and I could tell that he whispered very quietly, "Yes!" trying to make sure I couldn't hear. I smiled and watched the rest of the display, Redd by my side.

After we got off of the ride, we all proceeded to my house. Redd was living in the guest bedroom, and Violet, Claire, and Lexi were staying the night there. For dinner, it was kind of an "every man for himself" as I call it, and we ate ice cream. Redd went to bed pretty quick after eating, but the rest of us stayed downstairs.

"How do you do it?" Lexi asked me, laughing.

"Do what?" I asked. She laughed even harder at the question.

"You know, make everyone fall in love with you! It's obvious!" she exclaimed, and the others laughed with her.

"What do you- oh…" I said. I supposed she was asking a valid question, I mean, there were guys in my grade who had literally STALKED me.

"Yeah. Like Redd!" Claire grinned.

"Speaking of Redd, how did it go tonight?" Violet asked. Everyone leaned in closer.

"I guess you could say we're together now," I replied, causing my friends to grin ear-to-ear.

"Kitty, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked my sister. We were at the café, both on kitchen duty. Luckily, Pai gave me my medication and my ears were back to normal.

"Erm… I don't know Oneesama," she said. Her pigtails bounced as she iced cookies beside me. Pondering her question, I thought of the perfect idea. She was turning eight, and Keiichiro had planned a party for her at the café. It was supposed to be fancy, and we had to wear formal attire. He said that he would find us dresses and get them to us as soon as possible for the occasion. Kitty would be wearing a navy dress with plenty of tooling, and gems on the body. It has two straps, and I saw Kitty eying it last time we went to the mall together. It would touch the floor, and look great with her red hair in pigtails.

"Girls, we've got trouble," Ryou said, bursting the door open.

"HELLO! I'm not a girl!" Leo whined, but an angry look from Ryou shut him up.

"There's a Chimera Anima near the waterpark," he told us, and we ran out of the café, with the other Mews and Redd following us. Once we were outside, we hid behind bushes and transformed, then teleported to the waterpark.

My Taurus Crossbow materialized in my hand, and I said, "Finally! We get SOME action around here!"

"Well you can thank ME for that," a pokerfaced Yin said, holding an infuser in one hand and a neon green spirit in another.

He put them together, shouting, "INFUSION!" and creating a large squirrel Anima with stars for eyes. One look at them, and I knew whose spirit he used.

"Star!" I exclaimed, seeing my friend's lifeless body at the bottom of the pool. I'm sure that everyone left after they saw her go down, Yin, or us. Whatever the reason, it was a good one. The others lunged at the monster, and I dived into the pool. Grabbing the girl's arm, I flew out of the water and set her on the edge. I would have to deal with her when we defeated Yin and his Chimera Anima. I flew over to my teammates, summoning my weapon. "Ribbon Taurus Check!" I shouted, hitting the beast's eye. As it screamed in pain, Leo sent his attack out.

"Leo Freeze!" he shouted, trapping the Anima in a Jell-O prison.

Mew Sagittarius finished off the monster with her trademark, "Ribbon Sagittarius Shatter!" and the Chimera Anima shrank back to its usual state: Star's spirit and Yin's infuser. Midori came out from nowhere and ate the infuser and the spirit drifted back to its owner. I ran to my friend, who coughed up a bit of water, then opened her eyes.

"Mew Taurus?" she asked.

"Star's awake! Star's awake!" Midori exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?" Star questioned. I could almost swear that I was sweating.

"Erm… uh… Mew telepathy?" I said, giving a smile that wasn't very convincing.

"Oh!" Star smiled. I was lucky that my excuse worked.

Turning back to Yin, I exclaimed, "How dare you use my friend against me!" while throwing a few rocks at him.

"Hey! It's not my fault your friend's spirit is good for making Chimera Animas!" he shouted, trying to dodge the rocks.

"Shut up you little twerp!" I yelled, holding a large boulder above my head.

"O-okay, we don't need to go to extremes, now do we?" he laughed uncomfortably, backing away. Despite his request, I launched the rock at him, and he teleported away.

"Th-thanks," Star said. I held out a hand to help her up.

"Don't mention it. It's our job," I said, teleporting back to the café and de-transforming, the others behind me.

"Nice work, guys!" Keiichiro smiled.

"Took you long enough," Ryou said, crossing his arms, frowning.

"You couldn't do that, now could you? Didn't think so. You don't need to be talking," I said, as we walked into the café. I screamed when I saw a brown recluse crawling in front of me. I jumped away, my ears and tail popping out.

"It's a spider. You can kill a giant squirrel, but you get scared by a _spider_?" Leo asked, squishing the arachnid. My animal features popped back in. Luckily, nobody saw them.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Ryou shouted, and we scrambled back to our stations.


	14. I Don't Dance

**Me: Sorry about the delay. We've been redoing my room, and I kind of got caught up in that...**

**Raven: Just shut up and get to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 14

I Don't Dance

Finally it was Kitty's birthday, and Keiichiro would finally show us our outfits. But for now, I was eating breakfast at home. "Happy Birthday, Kitty-chan!" I told Kitty, handing her the present from me. "Be careful with it, though!" I smiled. She nodded, and tore through the blue wrapping paper, then opening the box underneath. She gasped as she took out a fluffy white cat from the box.

It purred a happy, "Hello!" and Kitty's eyes lit up. Yes, I had gotten her the cat that Whiskers was always talking about. He failed to mention that she was a stray.

"Her name is Yue. I knew you'd like her!" I chuckled as she set her new pet on the ground.

"You'll get the rest of your gifts later, Koneko, but for now, you need to get to the café!" my father said, glancing up at the clock. Kitty squealed as she saw that we would be late if we didn't leave _now_. Redd, Kitty, and I teleported to the café. We went into the changing rooms and changed into our uniforms. We were closing early tonight for the party. Kitty, however, didn't know about this, and was totally clueless about our plans.

It was a pretty normal day at the café for everyone, Ryou yelled, we worked, people ordered… until closing time. "What's going on nya?" Kitty asked, noticing that she was the only one that was confused.

"Happy Birthday Koneko-chan!" Claire exclaimed, bringing in a small wrapped present. A smile broke across my sister's face as Claire handed the present over.

"Arigato Claire-san!" Kitty squealed as her friend gave her the box. Ripping it open, she found two DVD cases. One was the complete Powerpuff Girls series, and the other was Teen Titans season one. "Arigato, arigato, arigato!" she exclaimed, holding her present close to her. Alex pulled something from behind her back.

Handing a small, silver box to Kitty, she said, "From Summer-chan, Kane-san, and I," and Kitty took the top off. She gasped, and I saw a diamond necklace laying on the soft packing material.

"H-how…?" Kitty stuttered, gazing at the necklace.

"Kitty. My mother is a model, my father is a scientist, Summer's mother is a writer, and her father is an actor," Alex smiled. She _did_ have a point.

"Okay, okay, time for our present," Lexi said as Leo threw a gift bag sporting Hello Kitty to the red-haired, amber-eyed girl. Kitty squealed as she pulled out a plush blanket from the bag. On the blanket, was a close-up of her in her Mew form. She was winking, and her mouth was opened into a large smile. In the bottom left corner, it said _Mew Cancer_ in silver letters. In the top right was a silver Cancer symbol. On the back of the blanket was a picture of Kitty, both eyes open, and smiling.

"Arigato!" Kitty exclaimed, wrapping herself in the soft material.

"Koneko-Oneechan!" Leilee grinned, giving my sister a box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. Eager, Kitty tore through it to find a Hello Kitty alarm clock.

"Arigato Leilee-chan, Lily-chan, Logan-chan!" Kitty said, and I stepped in.

"Kitty-chan, do you want to go to the mall?" I asked, and she looked up, grinning.

"Hai!" she shouted.

At the mall, Kitty wore a white T-shirt with Hello Kitty's face on it, and jean shorts. She had on navy blue converse and her hair was in two pigtails. She also sported a Hello Kitty bag that she had managed to hide Yue inside. I on the other hand had on my Adventure Time Finn hat and a lime green shirt with emerald shorts. My shoes were black, and my white socks were rolled down. Like some other trips to the mall, Whiskers was in my purple backpack that I wore. Midori had also hidden in my backpack. "There's that dress again Oneesama nya!" Kitty exclaimed, pressing her face to the glass. A grinned.

"Koneko-chan, do you want it?" I asked, and she turned around, her eyes sparkling.

"Hai Oneesama! Hai Hai Hai!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

After the dress part was over, I contacted Violet with my communicator. I was starting to use it as a cell phone, too. "Everything going okay?" I asked her. She, Lexi, Leo, and Summer were in charge of decorations, Claire was in charge of people, and the triplets, Alex, and Kane were in charge of food; with Keiichiro's help of course.

"Erm… you could say that…" she replied, glancing back at the twins.

Lexi was chasing Leo around, saying, "Get back here and fix this Leo, or I'll crack your skull!"

"We have the dress. Is everything ready?" I asked. Violet nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone's here, and we're almost done with decorations. I actually hope you'll hurry, we've had to hold the triplets back from the cake while you've been out," she explained.

"We'll be right there," I said, closing my communicator and turning to Kitty. "Koneko-chan, why don't you run home and eat lunch, then meet me at the café?"

"Okay Oneesama… but why aren't you coming nya?" my little sister questioned. Before she finished saying "nya", I teleported back to the café with the dress.

"Thank goodness, you're here," Summer said. Everyone was in the café, which was cleaned up and ready for the party. All of the tables were gone, and there were only a few chairs left, which were lined up along one wall. Streamers hung from the ceiling, and there was a long table with various foods atop. Everything was dark blue, silver, and white, and you could find the Cancer symbol in some spots. Claire had gathered up some of Kitty's friends, including June, who had come along with Jay. The friends had come in their fancy clothes as well.

"Alright, alright. Your outfits are in the dressing rooms. You can go now," Ryou said, rolling his eyes. Every Mew Mew headed into the dressing rooms. I saw that my dress looked similar to a Marilyn Monroe. It was black, with a skirt that could fly out if it was twirled. I also had a green-tinted pair of high-heeled shoes, about 1 ½ inches high. After putting the outfit on, I checked my makeup in the mirror. Light pink lip gloss, mascara, and my hair was still in waves. Perfect. You could almost say that I had Hermione Granger hair.

"Raven-san," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to find Violet, in a sky blue dress that went to the floor with one strap. "I think Redd-san wants you outside," she smiled. I returned it and exited the dressing room. Outside, I saw Redd talking to Leo. As soon as Redd saw me, he turned around and blushed.

"Raven-chan," he said, walking up to me. He was wearing black pants and a black vest over a white buttoned up shirt. Around his neck, he sported a red bowtie. "I wanted to give you something," he told me, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black box. He opened it, revealing a green choker with a shiny black bell attached. "Just because it's your sister's birthday doesn't mean you can't get anything," he smiled, putting it around my neck.

"A-arigato. Arigato, Redd-kun," I said. He just smiled.

"Kitty-chan is outside!" Claire announced. She was wearing a short, poofy red dress with golden sparkles. Keiichiro turned out the lights.

"Leo, that's my dress!" Lexi shouted.

"Kane, please stop stepping on my toe," I could hear Alex say calmly.

"Oneechan, where's Kitty-Oneechan?" Leilee asked. Ryou shushed everyone and we shut up.

As the door opened, we shouted, "Surprise!" causing Kitty's cat features to pop out. She covered them up, seeing that her friends that didn't know about the Mew Project were there. They popped back in pretty quick.

"A-arigato!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. "Arigato Oneesama, everyone!"

Kitty had gotten dressed and looked amazing. Her hair was in pigtails and was curled, and the dress sparkled in the light. "Koneko-chan, you look amazing," I smiled. She just bowed and made her way over to her friends. _Well, off to the chairs. _I thought, sitting down next to Violet.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Redd asked, approaching us.

"I don't dance," I said flatly. Redd looked stunned, but Violet knew this already.

"So?" he asked. He tugged on my arm. "Come on, it'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

"I. Don't. Dance," I told him bluntly. The triplets showed up behind Redd.

"Oneechan!" Leilee exclaimed.

"Dance with Redd-san no na da!" wailed Lily.

"Dancing is fun na da no!" Logan shouted.

"No," I said again. "but I will go get some cake," I said, rushing over to the food, leaving everyone else behind. At the table, I found Lexi, who was wearing a silver tight-fitting dress with one strap that went down to her knees. She was wearing contacts, and her hair was in a ponytail. "Hey," I said as I was getting some cake. She looked up.

"Hi, Raven-san," she replied.

"I'm kind of running from Redd and the triplets. They really want me to dance,"

"Why won't you?"

"Because I don't care for it, and I'm horrible at it anyway," I explained. She shrugged.

"Eh. Well, you could always request a song," she suggested. It sounded like a pretty good idea, but I still wouldn't dance to it.

I was sitting in the same chair, refusing to dance when Swingtown by The Steve Miller Band came on. "Raven-san, you like this song, right?" Leilee asked. I nodded.

"Then dance to it na no da!" the triplets shouted in unison. They tried to make me stand up, but I held on to my chair.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't dance,"

"Please Raven-san?" Redd asked.

I sighed, "Fine," and stood up. "I don't even know how to dance!" I explained.

"I'll show you," Redd said, and started to dance with me. I blushed. "This is all I know," he said. Still, we danced until the end of the party.


	15. Update Note

**EHRMAHGHERD. I'm soooo sorry for not updating, but the story is finished and will be posted tonight. I got caught up in the fact that I'm skipping 8th grade. I made a few changes to the story, which are listed here.**

**Raven's cat features have been changed to brown.**

**Raven's flashback about flying with Jay Aoyama is taken out. This makes this the first time Raven has flown.**

**Violet's Mew outfit design is changed. - ****_She now had silver hair, and was wearing what appeared to be a light blue tank-top style leotard on with a silver, leaf-like skirt attached. She had on silver boots that almost went to her knee._**

**Claire's Mew outfit design is changed. -****_Mew Libra (Claire) had gray wolf ears, like her sister, that were popping out through her bubblegum pink hair. Her eyes had turned a hot pink; she wore a hot pink skirt with a bubblegum-colored tank to. She had a hot pink scarf tied around her neck, and bright pink slip on shoes. _**

**The triplets' Mew outfits are changed. -****_Leilee, who transformed into Mew Gemini, had her hair that had turned brown, tied up in a ponytail. She had orange monkey ears and an orange monkey tail. She wore a yellow strapless tank top (a tight belly shirt) with the Gemini symbol on it. Her shorts were brown and puffed. On where the front right pocket would be on regular denim shorts, a banana was embroidered. Her eyes had turned golden, and she wore yellow sandals._**

**_Lily, now Mew Aries, had red hair tied in pigtails. Her eyes had turned red, and she, like her sister, had on a tight belly shirt, only hers was red and sported the Aries symbol. She wore the same shorts, only in pink with a monkey's face embroidered on where the pocket would be instead of a banana. She had similar sandals, which were- you guessed it- in red. Like all of her siblings would have, she also had monkey ears and a tail._**

**_Logan, being the monkey he is, transformed into Leo. His blond hair turned orange, as well as his eyes. He wore the top that Taruto usually did when the other Mew Mews were in battle, only his was orange with black around the collar. On the right side of the top, was the symbol of Leo stitched in black. He had puffed shorts that went to his knees that were orange. On the left pocket was a black circle with two little bumps on the top and a stick at the bottom. He had no shoes on. He, inheriting monkey genes, had the same monkey features as his sisters._**

**Leo Ikisatashi, son of Lettuce and Pai, brother of Lexi, with the alter-ego of Pisces, had a name change. He is now known as Landon Ikisatashi. This change was made to stop any confusion between Leo, the Mew, and Leo Ikisatashi. (I think I changed all of them… J)**

**After Jay leaves the café for the first time, he does not give Raven a tip- at least it is not said if he does or not.**


	16. The Endgame

**HEYYOUGUYYYYYSSSSS! Here's the update.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Endgame

Already, the temperatures were cooling down and school had begun. Our summer break was over before any student knew it. Redd was not going this year, but my family was planning on sending him next year. Mondays were every teenager and every kid's least favorite day of the week. Unlucky for me, I was tired and in gym on that Monday in October (granted, I have gym every day, but on Mondays I REALLY hated it.

We were, at that moment, playing a game of dodge ball with the boys in my gym period, who, if they threw the dodge balls hard enough, could leave a bruise for a fair amount of time. Luckily, I had a few friends on my team who would mostly hang back and talk instead of playing. I was talking to my friend Ellen when the loudspeaker came on and everyone went silent. "Students and faculty..." the secretary began, but the intercom shorted out. It soon came back. "Evacuate the building and make your way to the football field immediately," she said, and the gym instantly erupted in shrieks and gasps. This had happened before to a school nearby during a bomb threat. Kids began running out the doors while the teachers tried to regain control of their students. Something was up, and I had to figure out what. After all, I was a Mew Mew, right? I whipped my communicator out and began texting Kitty, a feature that we added (to look more like any other texting app as disguise) when the team began using them in the schools.

_'Kitty, are you alright? If you can, meet me behind the bleachers in the football field.'_

I teleported to the bleachers, and saw my sister. "Oneesama, what's going on?" she asked worriedly. "You don't think it would have anything to do with…"

"I honestly have no idea," I replied, whipping out my communicator again and sending messages to the other Mews telling them where we were. Almost immediately, the triplets and Redd came from nowhere. Violet was running to us. As the rest of the team came, we transformed. Wait... where was Summer? All of a sudden, a certain blond-haired girl came sprinting over to us. She was out of breath, but transformed as soon as she stopped. Her hair was a mess.

"What's wrong?" Mew Sagittarius asked calmly, drawing her weapon. The bunny-girl pointed to the field and we all gasped when we saw the large black wall of billow towards us. There was a blurring black fog that passed by for just a moment; none of us could see anything as it came, but when it left, the whole place looked destroyed. The bleachers had been ripped in half, the football goals were bent, and even the school was nothing more than a pile of bricks.

"What the…" Mew Capricorn trailed off.

"This is it then," I said, and everyone turned to me. "This is the endgame."

"What do we do Oneesama?" Mew Cancer asked, and everyone's eyes were searching for answers. Suddenly, a large, dark blue ship descended from the sky. It was shaped like… well, it looked like a giant alien ship, I guess. It was massive, and there were windows all around the outside. I could see a staircase and a figure in black through the glass.

"Triplets, go to the café and see if anyone is still there. Do whatever it takes to find our parents, whether they be turned to stone or what. Mew Sagittarius, go with them in case they need to use the trackers on the computers. Mews Cancer, Capricorn, Libra, Scorpio, Pisces, and Virgo stay on the ground. Keep your guard up, Mew Virgo is in charge. Redd and Mew Aquarius? We're going in," I commanded, and everyone went into position, leaving Redd, Mew Aquarius, and I alone.

"Raven," Redd turned, "I know how to navigate in the ship. There's one blind spot that we can teleport to. It won't be easy, but we can try." I smiled, nodding, as the three of us teleported.

~~~~~~~~~Mew Virgo's POV~~~~~~~~~

We six who were sent to stay on the ground watched the skies. "There's… no sun…" Mew Capricorn said in astonishment. She was right; the sky was gray, but we still would have been able to see the sun through the blackness.

"That's right, cutie," a deep voice came from behind us. Mew Cancer involuntarily hissed when she saw the owner of the voice.

"Yin," Mew Capricorn growled as the alien stepped closer.

"Oh, you remember me? I'm touched," he smirked.

"What do you want?" Pisces angrily questioned, stepping in front of his sister. Was it so wrong that I found it funny that she hated him so much? Ah, well, I do enjoy good romance stories and I did have an odd sense of humor.

"Just give me the Mew Aqua and surrender and maybe I'll even put you in my personal collection of statues before my father blows everything off the face of this Earth," Yin crossed his arms.

"You really think we'd give up that easy?" I laughed. He turned to me with those creepy red eyes.

"You're really dumb enough to argue with me, you stupid blond?" Now THAT infuriated me to the core.

"Who are you calling a 'stupid blond', greasehead?" I shouted back. I could've come up with something better, but I don't usually think when I'm angry. Some people think I'm so ditzy that I don't think at all (which ISN'T true, FYI).

"Oh, don't you go there…" he growled, drawing his sword.

~~~~~~~~~Mew Sagittarius's POV~~~~~~~~~

So, Mew Taurus decided to send me off with the kids. Great. They're lucky I don't have the same personality as my mother- and yes, I just offended my mother. Most people think I'm selfish and bratty just because my parents have a bit more money than anyone else, but that's not true. I keep all of my true feelings inside, and when I write. So, I might sound bratty or whatever. But I'm not.

Anyway, I held Lily's hand as we teleported to the café. The doors were already blown open, so we had no trouble getting inside. We heard voices from the basement and followed them. Ichigo turned, and her face lit up. "Girls!" she shouted. The others turned.

"Where are the others?" Keiichiro asked, getting right down to business.

"They're back at the ship, no na da!" Lily said in an all-too-cheery attitude. It looked like Pai was about to say something, but then we heard a thump coming from upstairs. I drew my weapon, and, followed by the triplets, slowly made my way upstairs. There was nothing. Cautiously, I walked out of the café, but was pushed to the ground. I looked up to see… myself? No, but… it was close. It looked exactly like me, but the thing had red eyes, black hair, gray skin, and a gray and black color scheme for the clothes. I threw the girl off of me, and used my fire bracelet to blast her in the face. She fell back, and I quickly surveyed the scene. The triplets and I were set up against dark duplicates for this fight. It would be a while before we could get back to the others.

~~~~~~~~~Mew Taurus's POV~~~~~~~~~

Redd teleported us to the one blind spot in the ship, and we had evaded the security so far. The whole ship had a set of deep blue complex hallways. Honestly, I felt as if we were in the Forest Temple in Ocarina of Time. Still, Redd swore that we were getting closer to the center, where Deep Blue stayed. "Guys, look," Mew Aquarius whispered, pointing to a wall of security guards behind a chimera anima. The guards were basically pale figures with black hair, no face, armor, and swords or bows. They didn't have any real energy power like our team did, but they were still hard to avoid.

"Alright, here's the plan," I started, thinking over the problem. "I can pretty easily cause the roof to cave in with my power bracelet if I have to. I don't think we will, but I might have to. Mew Aquarius, you'll use your whip and take out the two on the end. Redd, you do the same to the other end. I'll go for the middle. You'll have to cover me at first, because I'll need to block off the chimera's way to us while we fight," I explained. They both nodded. "One," I whispered, "two," I said, clenching my fists, "three!" I shouted, moving my arms downward to bring down the rocks. Immediately, one of the guards came for me. Redd jumped in front of me and deflected it with his sword.

"Thanks," I smiled, jumping back and aiming at one of the enimies. I let the arrow fling forward as a cold surface could be felt on my neck. _'Oh, great…'_ I thought. Mew Aquarius and Redd stopped in their tracks.

"Follow or the knife goes in," the enemy holding the sword to my throat announced. Redd hung his head in shame while Mew Aquarius just gulped. Really, I wish that they would have stopped fighting, but, this could have been a good thing after all…

~~~~~~~~~Mew Sagittarius's POV~~~~~~~~~

Our energy was leaving us quickly as we battled our clones. Soon, clones of the rest of the team came, and they were hard to beat. Eventually, though, we defeated them, and teleported back to the alien ship. And where did the triplets take me? Right in the middle of the fight. Great. A crimson liquid ran down my shoulder as a chimera anima attacked me. I backed up, and began doing the same to my enemies. I joined Mew Cancer, who was having a bit of trouble fighting on her own. She had several injuries, but they weren't fatal. We were getting weaker with every blow, and we knew it. Mew Cancer shot a blast of blue energy at a chimera, but was thrown back as it deflected it back at her. "Mew Cancer!" I shouted, running over. I was stopped by another chimera. A gray blob came down from the sky, and I continued to fight the chimera. However, I could see and overhear their conversation.

"Mew Cancer…" the little alien gasped. Kitty's eyes widened, and I started to throw an attack. I was off with my aim and got caught with the chimera again.

"Yo?" the cat-girl moaned, lifting her head up. "P-please, no…"

"No, no, I… I'm not going to hurt you… this is going too far!" he cried. "Where is the blond-haired man who follows your team? Surely he must have… something…" Yo asked.

"They're… in the house across the street…"

"I'll take you there… this has gone too far…"

~~~~~~~~~Mew Taurus's POV~~~~~~~~~

They had blindfolded us when we left the room. I saw blackness until it was taken off. We were taken into a glass room with moving images played along the walls. The floor was a crimson carpet, and a throne was placed in the back, adorned with jewels and gems of all sorts. Sitting there, in a human form… was Deep Blue. He seemed not the least bit worried as the ship shook from an outside force. "Stupid girl," he snarled in a high pitched voice. "You really think that you and your little team of dancers can defeat me? Well, it just goes to show that you have your mother's low amount of intelligence." I summoned my weapon again, as I was forced to put it away when they captured us. But, the guards had left by now. "And Redd," he chuckled, gazing down with cold blue eyes at the ginger beside me. "You were, of course, a perfect copy of me. But, that was why I decided to replace you with the other three foolish copies. You see, you were made to be my son, which caused a major problem. You, like your father, had the urge to rebel. That, of course, was unacceptable. Ah, well, I have the three mindless brats fighting for me now. Well, two, anyway. The weak one thinks he's brave for leaving my side. Foolish," Deep Blue cackled as an image of my father bending over a de-transformed Kitty with Yo beside him appeared on the wall. My cat genes caused me to growl at the pale alien before us. "And you, wolf girl? You shouldn't be any problem for me to kill," he grinned. And I glanced at Mew Aquarius, whose eyes were narrowed into slits as she contained her shouts. She was just like her mother at times…

~~~~~~~~~~Mew Sagittarius's POV~~~~~~~~~

Mew Cancer eventually came back, with the tiny alien by her side again. We all were gasping for breath within five minutes of her arrival, and we had all clustered into a little group. At this point, we were basically using the elements as shields instead of actually fighting. Altogether, we closed our eyes as a chimera swung its claw down at us. However, the blow never came. I opened my eyes to see drops of pink, yellow, white, green, blue, and purple drifting through the air like paper in the place of the chimera anima. I looked behind me to see the six original Mews- Berry, Zakuro, Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint, all standing cockily together. "Once a Mew Mew, always a Mew Mew na no da!" Pudding exclaimed as they broke up and began fighting alongside us. I grinned.

~~~~~~~~~Mew Taurus's POV~~~~~~~~~

I felt the urge to clutch Mew Aquarius's arm as she fought the urge to attack. I should've gone with my instinct. Mew Aquarius rushed forward at full speed, her weapon ready. She let her attack go as Deep Blue slashed his sword. Blood spilled on the ground and both screamed. I rushed to Mew Aquarius, who was covered in crimson. I growled as Deep Blue cackled, gripping his side. Placing my hands on Mew Aquarius, I began the healing process. I got so caught up in helping my friend that I didn't notice the sword above me, looming over my head until I heard it collide with another. I looked up to see Redd holding his own weapon against Deep Blue's. "Go!" he shouted through gritted teeth, "Take her back!" I then heaved my friend over my shoulder and began to fly, and I started to teleport. My luck had drained, however, and I felt a sharp blade make a deep cut in my leg. I screamed and fell to the ground. Mew Aquarius dropped beside me and de-transformed. I guessed that it happened when our energy was drained so much. It didn't really matter, the bloody wound in her side was still there and the red liquid was seeping through her shirt. I turned around to face the enemy. Deep Blue was cackling with laughter and pointing beside him. I looked to the area and whimpered (pitiful, I know). Redd was gasping and choking on his own blood, sprawled on the ground. There was a hole where his heart should be, and he was sprawled out on the floor.

"You see, little girl, you never came to fight me as any threat, let alone an obstacle. Your friends, as well, have been eliminated," he grinned, his sword tapping one of the images on the wall. Kitty was there, her head twisted and her eyes glazed over, on the ground. Tears streamed down my face as the image cycled to the others… Lexi, Landon, Leilee… even my parents. "And now, so will you, young girl," he told me, and I froze. There was one thing that I could try… but it would mean my life. But for the ones I loved? I'd do anything.

~~~~~~~~~Mew Sagittarius's POV~~~~~~~~~

We were… winning? Yes, it was hard to believe, but it was true. I was fighting back-to-back with Mew Virgo. "How much longer do you think it will take?" she asked, and I took a deep breath before attacking again.

"I don't kn-Summer?" I stopped mid-sentence to see her on the ground, looking asleep. "What the-" I started, but I soon was in another room… I was on the ground, and there was a sharp pain in my ankle. "What the hell?" I said, and an echo returned to me.

Then, came Mew Virgo's voice. "Mew Sagittarius? You too?"

Mew Aquarius's voice rang out too, with, "What's going on?" I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room with glass walls, crimson carpet, and a throne. I tried to look around, but my eyes stayed focused on a black-haired alien- Deep Blue, I realized. My body wouldn't move.

"This is it…" I heard Mew Taurus's voice, along with the rest of the Mews's… including mine. I had said it without realizing. Mew Taurus's voice was, however… more defined than the rest of ours. Then, it came back, but it was an echo as well.

"What… oh, god… are you guys… in my mind?" she asked, but the body we were in stood up.

~~~~~~~~~Mew Taurus's POV~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so I… got this sort of… warm feeling when he tried to kill me. My hair started whipping around my face, and it felt like my eyes were glowing. I saw that my outfit had changed to just a white spaghetti-strap dress, no shoes. I had no idea what was going on, but I was really confused when everyone else's voices came into my head. I tried not to let it distract me, though. I stood up. "Mew Mew Power," I whispered, and a ball of light appeared in my hands. Why, I didn't know, but it felt like when I summoned my Taurus Bow. I was taken aback by my voice… it sounded weird. I ignored it, though. **_(OMG a rhyme!) _**"Ribbon…" I started. Deep Blue had terror in his face. "Mew Mew…"

"Girl, do you realize what you're doing? It will… um… make me stronger!"

"HAKAI SURU!" I screamed, opening my palm to the villain. He howled in pain… but… it… wasn't enough… I needed more strength.

"For Mew Mew Capricorn!" a voice shouted above me, and I looked up to see a black-cloaked figure drop beside me. His twin was right above.

"Aquarius…" he mumbled. The two shoved their swords into their leader's chest, and my eyes widened in surprise. Why did they come to help me?

"Raven!" a ginger coughed, soaking the ground with blood and throwing his weapon. I cried as I held out the beam of light that emitted from my hand and into his chest.

"And Kitty-chan!" a small voice came from behind. I watched as Yo's dagger was thrown into the alien's chest. Deep Blue screamed in pain, and The light stopped from my palms. I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I dropped to the ground. If this was it… I know what I wanted my death wish to be.

~~~~~~~~~Yin's POV~~~~~~~~~

What the hell did I just do? I… killed my master. Why, you ask? For her. She hated me, but… I wanted to show her that I wasn't kidding when I told her all of those things that she almost killed me for. And before my sword went in, I heard her voice… and saw a girl behind me. She had rainbow hair and eyes as white as snow. She wasn't wearing shoes, but just a white dress that went to her knees. It wasn't her. I turned back to see my master, dead, on the floor. It was over… finally. I smiled to myself. "Ra-ch-vn!" someone slurred in front of me, and I saw my brother on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth. I saw the cut, and started the healing process. I wasn't sure what he said… it sounded a lot like _Raven_, though.

"Mew Taurus?" Yo said questioningly. I knew that this was all the help that I could do for Redd. The cut was mostly healed, and it was a scar on the outside now.

"Raven!" Redd shouted, zipping over to her. The girl looked so… inhuman, just lying there. It was weird. She de-transformed, and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my brother's face. He started all-out sobbing, and I looked to my twin. He was healing someone, too- Mew Aquarius, de-transformed now. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell?" she shouted when she saw him over her. I laughed. "Raven!" she exclaimed, and went over to Mew Taurus, whose real name, I presumed, was Raven.

"Come on, bro… we need to get her out of here," I said, shaking him. He nodded, and we teleported below. Yang brought Mew Aquarius, de-transformed, down. We were greeted by a bunch of people, probably the Mews and their parents, outside. We were ushered into a building nearby, where Redd set Raven down on a table. Kisshu, I knew, because Deep Blue talked about him, said something to Redd.

"We need Mew Aqua from the café," he said urgently, but Redd just stood there. The older one had to shake him to get him to listen. My brother nodded and left, soon coming back with three glowing orbs that he handed to Kish. Kish took them, and everyone held their breath as, one by one, he placed them on Raven. As he did, they seemed to sink into her. I jumped back as she immediately sat up, and started bawling. Wuss.

~~~~~~~~~Mew Sagittarius's POV~~~~~~~~~

"What happened was, Raven needed your powers combined to defeat Deep Blue, and she knew that," Keiichiro explained to me at the café. We had taken the Mew Aqua from our weapons and had repaired the world, and had dealt with the press earlier. Summer and I had gone to the café to ask Keiichiro what exactly happened that day. "So, the Mew in her told her to summon the rest of the team for assistance. She did, and your consiouses and your powers were transferred to her. That's why you heard each other. As part of Raven's conscience, you had her senses, too. But, Mew Taurus's body was not stable enough to hold all of the power that was given, so she, in a nutshell, created a new one. When she used the powers, she used all of everyone else's by default. Raven then transferred her remaining energy equally to the rest of you. That's why it took something as powerful as mew Aqua to heal. I know it's hard to wrap your head around, but do you understand?" he asked, and we nodded.

"Thank you, Keiichiro," I said as Summer and I left. This was the end of our career as Mews. But was it really?

* * *

**R&R!**


	17. Epilogue

**MAJOR fluff in this chapter. It closes up the story and give little romance stories about the couples :D.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~ Redd's POV~~~~~~~~~

"Will she be alright?" I asked Raven's father as soon as I woke up. They literally had given me sleeping pills and locked me in a bedroom the night before, something that I was not happy with. I wanted to see Raven.

"Physically, she's as healthy as can be. Mentally, though… with what she saw that day… it will take a lot of work to make her better in that aspect," he replied sadly. It felt as if my heart was slowly being squashed when he told me the bad news.

"Can I see her?" I asked urgently, but he shook his head, to my disappointment.

"Hey, I know how much she means to you… but… she's resting. Give her until tonight," he told me glumly. He floated away and I started hovering by my girlfriend's door. I would wait.

~~~~~~~~~Lexi's POV~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so I had an alien following me around. It's creepy. I was doing my best to avoid him, but it wasn't that easy. I swear, he has, like, a tracker on me or something. Currently, I was sitting in and blending in a tree in the park, on a branch that you can't see unless you're in the tree. I turned up Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne in my ear buds and watched the people in the park below. Then, there- a speck, getting closer… just black hair and brown eyes, the eye color Yin had chosen for his "human" look. Maybe he wouldn't notice me when he got here. He entered the park grounds, and I swear he saw me, but he had no reaction. He went left… why? I looked over, and there was a pale black-haired girl with green eyes, about my age, on a bench. He sat down next to her, and, thanks to my alien genes, I could hear their conversation. "Hi," he smirked. What the hell was he doing?

"Hi," she giggled back. She was probably a slut, what with those short-shorts…

"So, what's your name?" he asked, the smirk still on his lips. What?

"I'm Kim. How about you?" she said, batting her eyelashes. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm… uh… Lee. You have a boyfriend?" he questioned. WHAT THE HELL?

She laughed. "No. I've got to go," she grinned as a car drove up. "Call me!" she said, handing him a slip of paper. I teleported to him once she was gone.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I shouted, and he smirked at me.

"You DO like me!" he exclaimed. I was fuming with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?"

"You wouldn't have said anything if you didn't care," he laughed. He had a point.

"I- I **don't** care!" I shouted. It wasn't true… was it? No, it wasn't. I did it because… uh…

"You're **totally** jealous," he grinned.

"I am not!" I shouted. I wasn't winning this argument.

"Oh, come on, Angelfish. You know I'm right."

"ANGELFISH? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

"Aw, you're so hot when you're mad," he said. He came forward. What was he doing. He was getting closer. What? WHAT? Before I knew it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. He then pulled away, and I just stood there in shock.

"Let's go home, Angelfish."

~~~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~~

I yawned as I turned the corner in the hallway. Even though I had a long sleep, I still was tired from the fight. I rubbed my eyes and saw a white-haired alien in my way. I had forgotten. The alien twins were staying at our house because we had the biggest home. "Yang," I said, and he turned around from whatever he was doing.

"Hi, Violet," his cheeks were red. It was no secret to anyone who knew him that he had a huge crush on me. And… well… maybe I returned the feelings. "Wh- uh- what are you doing?"

"Getting breakfast," I told him, still making my way to the kitchen. "Hey…"

"Hm?"

"I- um- wanted to thank you. For yesterday. Um… healing me."

"It was… uh… no problem," he chuckled, scratching his head. "And- er- I wanted to talk to you about something, too," he said. Oh, crap.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Um… Violet, how much do you like me? Honestly?" he asked. Thanks for making this conversation twenty times more awkward, Yang.

"I'll answer that if you answer first," I smirked, crossing my arms. His face was a deep crimson now.

"Honestly? I think you're the most beautiful girl in the universe. You're amazing… and I… uh…" he started, but I just grinned, then stopped him.

"I'm just going to stop you right there," I laugh, and I give him a warm embrace which he returns with surprise.

~~~~~~~~~Third Person POV~~~~~~~~~

"Yo!" she laughed when she saw him. He turned around in surprise.

"Kitty?" the alien boy asked. He floated just above her when she ran into the kitchen beside him.

"You're so sweet!" she shouted. He floated up a little more, startled.

"Um… okay?"

"You saved me yesterday!" she grinned.

"Um… yeah, but that was yesterday."

"Yeah, but I never got to thank you for it!"

"Um… you're welcome?"

"Yo-kun, I can tell we're going to be the best of friends now that you've changed sides," she giggled, floating up to him and kissing him on the cheek. She dropped down and skipped off, leaving him to blush in surprise that an adorable girl his age thought he was _sweet_.

~~~~~~~~~Redd's POV~~~~~~~~~

Nine. I thought that was late enough. My stomach groaned from me not having eaten anything all day, but I ignored it as I knocked on the door. I waited for a moment, and was a bit worried when no answer came. I slowly opened the door. "Raven?" I asked, finally seeing her in the lit room. She was staring at the wall, and her eyes were glazed over when I shut the door and floated in. She ignored me still, even after I sat on the bed next to her. All I got in response was salty tears streaming through her eyes that were squeezed shut. "Hey, hey…" I said, trying to calm her down. It was then that I noticed that her hand was bleeding. It was clenched around something… I pried her fingers off to see that she had been gripping her communicator so tightly that it had cut into her skin. I took the thing and threw it across the room, where it landed on the ground next to a computer table. I held her hand in mine and began to heal it. I jumped a bit when she leaned on me and started sobbing uncontrollably. It quickly went back to normal, and she sobbed even louder. I sat in front of her and took her in my arms, where she cried into my chest. She was beautiful, and I hated to see her cry. I began running my fingers through her hair- something I had read about in a book. It supposedly calmed females. We sat there that way for so long… hours, I'm sure, and eventually she stopped crying and she grew limp in my arms. Asleep, I laid her down on the bed, trying not to wake her. I slowly flew up, leaving the room.

"Redd?" a voice came from behind me. I turned to see her sitting up in bed, eyes puffy and tear stains on her cheeks.

"Mhm?"

"D… don't leave me," she stuttered, and I made my way back to her, and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I never will," I assured her. She gazed up at me.

"Redd, I think I love you," she whispered. I was shocked that she would say something like that, but not the least bit unhappy.

"I love you too, Raven," I smiled, and with that, she raised her head to mine and placed her lips to my own as tears fell down her face. She pulled away and rested on my shoulder, and I pulled a blanket around her. She nuzzled her head to me- a cat gene, I expect- and fell asleep. I soon did the same, and the girl with the green hair haunted my dreams.

* * *

** As much as I hate to say it, Zodiac Mew Mew has come to an end. I've loved working with this story (even though I've had trouble updating) and I want to thank the reviewers (a special thanks to the top two), who have seen it to the end.**

**hitachiintwinsfan989- The first to favorite the story and to review. You've stuck with me on this story, and I hope you'll come back to see the sequel and read the ending.**

**Shady-Rocket-chu-girl- An AWESOME reader that's read and reviewed since chapter 5. Gotta love ya girl :D!**

**And the rest of my reviewers-**

**the british epicface**

**Princess of the amazon**

**Crystal**

**Hetalia-EnglandthePirate**

**Anony mouse101**

**Littlespottedcat**

**Amikikicrystal**

**Those who chose to be alerted for new chapters-**

**hitachiintwinsfan989**

**Shady-Rocket-chu-girl**

**Princess of the amazon**

**Littlespottedcat**

**Hetalia-EnglandthePirate**

**Anony mouse101**

**And last, but not least, those who favorited the story-**

**Amikikicrystal**

**Hetalia-EnglandthePirate**

**Shady-Rocket-chu-girl**

**Princess of the amazon**

**Littlespottedcat**

**Yuki Ame - Taiyo Tsuki**

**hitachiintwinsfan989**

**mewxcottonxcandy**

**THE END**


End file.
